L'enquête d'outretombe
by Little Bones
Summary: Un corps est découvert à Newburgh par l'agent Mac Taylor léger crossover avec les experts manhattan Le docteur Brennan est demandée en renfort mais en route le drame arrive..
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Attention je commence fort, âmes sensibles préparez vos mouchoirs. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à Vous

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tragédie.

Juillet 2009

Cela faisait déjà six heures que Booth et Brennan avaient quitté Washington DC suite à la découverte d'un corps calciné à Newburgh par l'agent Mac Taylor. Ce dernier, sur place pour une conférence, avait finalement fait appel au docteur Brennan. Non que son équipe ne puisse élucider l'affaire, mais une vague de crimes en série sans précédent soufflait sur New-York et le légiste était surbooké ainsi que ceux des environs réquisitionnés pour l'occasion. Et à Newburgh même le médecin légiste était alité.

Il était près de 22 H, au dehors le vent soufflait, le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs zébraient le ciel à chacune de leur apparition et une fine pluie tombait depuis dix minutes. Malgré ça la température extérieure, et intérieure (la climatisation étant en panne), était suffocante, lourde et tout autant orageuse.

_Je vous dis que vous auriez dû prendre à gauche lors de notre dernière intersection Booth.

_Et moi je vous dis que vous ne savez pas lire une carte Bones.

_Parce que vous appelez ce vieux morceau de papier défraîchi une carte !

_Parfaitement. A croire que vous n'en avez jamais vu, c'est pas croyable.

_Pour votre gouverne, j'ai déjà vu et lu des cartes, soit dit en passant en bien meilleur état, et je n'ai jamais perdu mon chemin. Je suis toujours arrivée à la destination souhaitée.

_Vous étiez seule ?

_Que voulez-vous insinuer ?

_Moi ? Rien du tout.

_Ne me dite pas rien du tout je…

Elle fut soudainement coupée par un sursaut subit du véhicule, tandis que Booth tenta, tant bien que mal, de maîtriser la voiture qui zigzaguait dangereusement.

_Bon dieu ! Jura-t-il tout bas tandis que finalement le SUV s'immobilisa dans un silence pesant.

_Bones ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda-t-il.

_Non, tout va bien. Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-elle.

_Un pneu a soit éclaté soit crevé. Je vais aller voir, rester là.

_Je…

_Restez là, je suis à côté.

_Bien. Soupira-t-elle.

Une fois au dehors, Booth fit rapidement le tour du véhicule, la faible clarté ne l'aidait pas, mais le pneu devait visiblement être changé.

_C'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-il tandis que la pluie s'accentua légèrement.

_Vous voulez un peu d'aide Booth ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la portière légèrement.

_Ca devrait aller, mais si vous aviez une lampe de poche et un parapluie je ne dis pas non.

Elle sourit rapidement et sortit finalement du véhicule avant de rejoindre Booth au coffre alors qu'il sortait le pneu de secours et les outils adéquats.

Cinq minutes après, Booth était déjà en train de serrer le pneu de secours, éclairé par Bones et abrité sous le parapluie. La lumière vacilla subitement tandis qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait.

_Ca va Bones ? On a peur de l'orage, plaisanta-t-il en serrant l'avant dernier écrou.

Elle demeura silencieuse, une douleur cuisante et subite dans la cuisse droite qui lui fit lâcher la lampe torche. Pour Booth, le changement de trajectoire de la lumière qui suivit n'était pas de bon augure et il se retourna rapidement. Elle s'était appuyée contre la portière, haletante, et se tenait sa cuisse douloureuse.

_Une crampe ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

_Non. Articula-t-elle difficilement. De sous ses doigts elle sentait un liquide couler. Du sang. Son sang.

Et là, alors que Booth se redresse, il la voit secouée comme par un choc subit, et l'entend étouffer une douleur avant de s'écrouler en se tenant le ventre et lâchant de ce fait le parapluie.

_Bones ! S'exclame-t-il

L'écho d'un tir lointain lui parvint alors… Un sniper.

_Non, non, non, dit-il agité en s'agenouillant vivement près d'elle.

Brennan se sent subitement vidée, épuisée, fatiguée. Sa vision est floue, l'obscurité de la nuit n'est guère encourageante et la douleur est immense.

_Booth, murmure-t-elle le cherchant du regard.

_Je suis là, dit-il aux bords des larmes lui attrapant sa main gauche.

_Je… Je suis… Désolée, dit-elle avec beaucoup de mal. Elle sentait sa vie la quitter et les larmes se mirent à couler.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui avouer son plus profond secret… Elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de l'admettre en cette circonstance, mais elle sentait aussi que c'était sa dernière chance… Surtout au vue des 'symptômes' qu'elle ressentait alors. Froid intense, bradycardie, et ce goût métallique preuve d'hémorragie interne…

_Booth… Je dois vous dire...

_Bones, s'il vous plaît ne dites plus rien et gardez vos forces, pleurait-il.

Elle trouva son regard larmoyant qui imitait le sien sans nul doute, néanmoins elle continua.

_Je vous aime, dit-elle en parvenant à sourire malgré tout avant de fermer les yeux emportée par les ténèbres tandis que la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

_Non Bones, Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ça comme ça et de me laisser, vous entendez, vous n'avez pas le droit, lui cria-t-il dessus espérant la faire réagir.

Puis la raison pris le dessus sur ses émotions. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il ouvrit la portière arrière, allongea sa partenaire, la recouvrant d'une couverture de survie, et démarrant le véhicule en trombe… Le cric, le parapluie, la lampe torche et la roue crevait alors totalement oubliés sur le bas côté.

Rapidement les lumières de la ville apparurent aux yeux de Booth. Il s'empara de sa radio et s'annonça rapidement avant de demander une escorte vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Lorsque la standardiste lui demanda sa position, Booth fronça les sourcils et répondit.

_Nous venons de passer à proximité de Westpoint.

_A quelle distance êtes-vous de Newburgh.

_Une douzaine de kilomètres.

_Quel est votre véhicule ?

_Un SUV noir gyrophare et sirène allumés.

_J'envois une véhicule à votre rencontre.

_Merci, dit-il avant de reposer la radio.

_Bon sang, maugréa-t-il ensuite en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur arrière, sa partenaire était encore plus pâle.

Cinq minutes après, un véhicule de police arriva et se présenta via la radio poliment, cependant…

_Ecoutez jeune fille, je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes, ma partenaire a besoin de soins médicaux de toute urgence. Nous avons été pris pour cible sur la route.

_Votre partenaire est-elle consciente ? Demandant la jeune femme comprenant tout à fait la situation que son 'collègue' vivait alors.

_Non. Elle a perdu connaissance depuis dix bonnes minutes, dit-il en rejetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Son teint était blafard.

'Aïe.' Songea la jeune femme.

_Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en allumant la sirène à son tour ainsi que son gyrophare.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Newburgh le plus proche. A peine arrêté devant les urgences, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Booth remarqua une équipe médicale ouvrir la porte arrière du SUV, récupérer sa partenaire sur un brancard et l'emmener à l'intérieur à vive allure.

'Mais que ?'

Un toc-toc sur le toit de son véhicule le sortit de sa torpeur.

_Agent Booth ? Demanda une jeune femme en uniforme.

_Vous êtes l'agent Roberts ?

_Oui, Laëlia Roberts. Pendant que je vous guidai j'ai prévenu l'hôpital de notre arrivée imminente, ne m'en veuillez pas.

_Merci.

_Pourriez-vous garer votre véhicule un peu plus loin pour ne pas bloquer l'accès des urgences s'il vous plaît.

_Bien sur.

_Bien, je vous attends à l'intérieur agent Booth.

… Peu après…

_Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il à l'agent Roberts en rentrant en trombe.

_Elle est au bloc… Que s'est-il passé ?

_Un pneu a crevé. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour le changer et là tout s'est enchaîné.

_Vous n'avez rien vu ? Entendu ?

_Vu non ! Entendu, pas les premiers coups de feu mais le dernier oui, peu après qu'elle n'ait été touchée.

_Un sniper ?

_Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

_Vous auriez une idée du lieu ?

_Le lieu exact non. Par contre j'y ai laissé le pneu crevé, un parapluie, un cric, une lampe torche… Si ça peut vous éclairer.

_Donc la scène de crime reste identifiable.

_Oui, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec le terme scène de crimes.

_Navrée, c'est l'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ?

_Le docteur Brennan a été demandé en 'renfort' par l'agent Mac Taylor.

_Oh ! Je vois… Je dois y aller, bonne fin de soirée et courage agent Booth.

Pour Booth le temps qui suivit sembla s'arrêter… Il sentait la nervosité grandir en lui et n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre… Finalement au bout de 45 minutes, un médecin s'avança vers lui le pas lourd et la mine terne.

_Vous êtes avec la jeune femme qui est arrivée avec plaies par balles ?

_Oui… Agent Seeley Booth, se présenta-t-il.

…..

Quelques jours plus tard, cimetière de Washington.

_Le docteur Brennan était une femme d'exception, au grand talent, au grand cœur… C'était une femme d'honneur. D'aucuns ne me contrediront qu'elle était la fille, la sœur, l'amie, la confidente la plus sincère et loyale. Sa quête de vérité, de justice, la poussait toujours plus haut, plus loin hors de ses retranchements. Sa perte, plus que douloureuse, ne doit pourtant pas nous freiner mais au contraire accentuer notre propre recherche de sagesse. Ma première rencontre avec elle m'a appris une chose… Il ne faut jamais se fier ni aux apparences ni aux on dit. Car de rencontre en rencontre nous apprenons à connaître la véritable valeur des gens que l'on côtoie. De collègues à amie, d'amie en confidente, de confidente en sœur, grande ou petite, naturelle ou non, elle a su trouver une place dans nos cœurs et nul doute que dans le sien nous ayons aussi une place même si je suis certaine qu'elle me contredirai à ce sujet, souligna Caroline.

Angéla se serra contre Hodgins. Zack, autorisé de sortie pour l'occasion, baissa davantage la tête. Camille posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Booth aux yeux rouges et bouffis qui avait bien du mal à contenir son chagrin. Russ serra sa compagne et Max contenait lui aussi sa douleur et sa colère.

Sitôt l'office terminé, chacun salua Booth qui demeura silencieux près du cercueil recouvert de bouquet. Le cœur serrait, Booth sortit une photo de sa poche et la posa au milieu des bouquets.

_Agent Booth.

La voix de Max le sortit de ses pensées.

_Max ? Dit-il en se retournant.

Un direct du droit l'envoya au sol. Un peu sonné, il se releva néanmoins et se frotta la mâchoire douloureuse.

_Ca ne va pas mieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Vous… Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ?

_Max, tenta Booth. Cependant, un autre coup le remit au tapis.

_Je vous avais confié ma fille Booth, je vous l'avais confié.

_Je suis désolé.

_Désolé !!! Désolé. C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire. Vous avez intérêt à ce que la justice ne retrouve l'enfant de salaud qui l'a assassiné avant que je ne lui mette la main dessus

_Je suis déjà sur l'affaire, rétorqua Booth restant sagement au sol pour éviter de se prendre un autre coup.

_Je vous l'avais confié, répéta Max craquant sous l'émotion et tombant à genoux, et en pleurs, à côté de Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà après un bon moment d'absence. Désolé pour le contre-temps. Merci pour votre soutien du fond du coeur et bonne lecture à vous. (Nda: Je commence à peine le prochain chapitre, je sais où je vais mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite pour ne rien oublier. Merci encore)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

Booth n'avait pas menti à Max. Il était déjà sur l'affaire et sitôt sa discussion ave Max close, sitôt il repartit vers le lieu du drame. Un dernier détail à vérifier, avait-il prétexté.

Les premiers éléments de l'enquête avait permis à Booth d'établir que l'arrêt du véhicule avait été forcé. Le pneu n'avait pas crevé par usure ou par accident, mais avait été atteint par une balle. L'origine criminelle était indéniable. La balle, retrouvée dans la jante, était en cours d'expertise mais pour Booth, elle provenait de la même arme qui avait tué sa partenaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour en avoir confirmation qu'il retournait à Newburgh et son intuition lui disait que le tueur s'y trouvait aussi. Il avait rendez-vous avec l'agent Mac Taylor chez le docteur Yorokobi Sessei qui vivait à l'écart de la ville. Le docteur Yorokobi Sessei était une connaissance de Booth, c'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui avait convenu du lieu de rendez-vous. Il restait des éléments à éclaircir, et Booth devait aussi reporter les trouvailles des fouines sur le corps calciné. Cette enquête là avait aussi commencé, en partie grâce au docteur Sessei, et les premiers éléments, plus que troublant, ne pouvaient être divulgués ni par e-mail, ni par fax, ni par téléphone. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Booth n'avait averti que Cullen de son programme, et il avait même changé de véhicule pour se fondre dans la masse plus facilement.

En arrivant à proximité des lieux du drame, il s'arrêta et alla déposer un gerbes de fleurs sur le bas côté où sa partenaire était tombée. Il observa de nouveau les lieux alentours. Il y avait une sorte de tour, les tirs ne pouvaient venir que de là. Le problème étant que la dite tour se trouvait en terrain militaire, ce qui allait dire que l'enquête risquait d'être grandement compromise si Booth ne trouvait pas un moyen rapide, et légal, d'aller enquêter sur ce terrain de plus près.

L'inspecteur Mac Taylor n'avait pas prévenu son équipe du lieu où il se rendait, ni de la seconde venue de l'agent Booth. Il était hors de question de le retrouver à Manhattan et lorsque l'agent Booth lui avait donné un lieu de rendez-vous à proximité de Newburgh, où certains éléments d'enquêtes se trouvaient encore, il avait accepté. Il se sentait très responsable de la perte du Docteur Brennan, c'est pourquoi il voulait aider l'agent Booth dans sa quête.

Booth arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance, c'était une maisonnette banale, loin de la ville, loin des curieux. Le docteur Sessei était aussi la légiste qui remplaçait alors le docteur Brennan. Elle salua l'agent Booth douloureusement et en silence, les mots étaient alors inutiles, puis l'agent Mac Taylor arriva.

_Agent Booth, docteur…

_Sessei, l'interrompit-elle, Docteur Yorokobi Sessei, répéta-t-elle avec un léger accent asiatique.

_Docteur Sessei, salua-t-il.

_Par où commencer, demanda le docteur Sessei.

_Je propose de commencer par le meurtre du docteur Brennan, annonça Booth gravement.

_Asseyons nous, déclara Sessei la gorge noueuse et fatiguée.

Booth la regarda d'un air entendu, puis Sessei les accompagna au salon, ce fut à ce moment là que Taylor remarqua un détail anodin et sourit alors furtivement.

_Inutile de nous attarder sur les causes de sa mort, nous savons pertinemment que c'est suite aux plaies par balles.

_Je tiens à vous préciser, intervint Taylor, que les balles ont été identifiées.

_Donc ? Questionna Sessei.

_D'une part elles proviennent de la même arme qui a forcé l'agent Booth à s'arrêter, et d'autre part, ce qui va compliquer l'affaire, elles sont d'origines militaires, souligna Taylor.

_Vous en êtes certain ? Demanda Sessei.

_Ca ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons, murmura Booth.

_Expliquez-vous, demanda Taylor qui l'avait entendu.

_En venant, je me suis arrêté sur la … scène de crime… Pour déposer une gerbe de fleurs. Le seul endroit propice à un sniper est une tour située sur le terrain militaire.

_Pourquoi les militaires s'en seraient pris au Docteur Brennan ? Demanda Sessei assez tendue.

_Sans doute à cause du corps découvert par l'agent Taylor, les fouines ont faits quelques découvertes intéressantes à ce sujet. L'identification de la victime reste à faire mais pour le reste…

_Nous vous écoutons.

_Nous savons que la victime était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et que sa mort est antérieur à sa calcification. Le corps a été brûlé pour rendre difficile la cause réelle de la mort et l'identification… Les fouines ont retrouvé une balle, dans ce qui restait du cœur.

_Vous pensez que, intervint Sessei.

_Pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agisse de la même arme. Soutint Booth.

_Et connaissant a notoriété du Docteur Brennan les militaires ont voulu l'éliminer afin qu'elle ne puisse mener l'enquête. Souligna Taylor.

_C'était sans compter sur son équipe au Jefferson… Cependant comment les militaires ont-ils su qu'elle devait venir à Newburgh ? Demanda Sessei.

_C'est… Durant la conférence que j'ai donné ici, à Newburgh, que j'ai découvert ce corps. Cette conférence traitait de la criminologie et des expériences biologiques. Des militaires étaient alors présents. Ils m'auront sans doute entendu appeler le Docteur Brennan.

_Et se sentant piéger, ils ont voulu l'éliminer.

_Ca pourrait coller s'il s'avérait que cette balle provient en effet de la même arme, souligna Taylor.

_Eclairez-nous agent Taylor. Avez-vous les noms des militaires présents à nous donner ?

_Pas tous, mais je peux vous obtenir la liste assez facilement. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous confirmer que le général Roberts était présent.

_Le général Roberts ? Interrogea Booth surpris.

_Oui ! Vous connaissez ?

_Non, mais c'est l'agent Roberts qui m'a escorté à l'hôpital.

_Laëlia ?

_Oui… Vous connaissez ? Répéta Booth malin.

_C'est sa fille adoptive. Le général Roberts s'est senti responsable de la mort de ses parents il y a vingt ans. Il l'a alors pris sous son aile alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois et l'a élevé comme sa propre fille.

_Elle est au courant ?

_Oui… Il y a deux ans, il lui a révélé la vérité. Cela n'a rien changé à leur relation… Vos fouines, comme vous les appelez, ont-elles découvertes autre chose ?

_Oui… Avant d'être abattu la victime a été rossée de coups. Il s'est traîné à terre un moment et … Bang.

_L'équipe du Docteur Brennan est formidable, souligna Sessei souriante.

_J'en suis convaincu, sourit Taylor à son tour.

Puis Sessei et Booth s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

_Autre chose, le corps calciné était légèrement radioactif et les analyses ont permis la découverte d'une molécule biologique étrangère.

_Etrangère ? Interrogea Taylor.

_Oui. D'après le Docteur Hodgins, cette molécule, une foi complète, favoriserait la démence, les pulsions meurtrières et les pulsions sexuelles tout en conduisant inexorablement à la mort.

_Comment une telle chose peut-elle exister ! S'insurgea Sessei.

_Les recherches d'armes biologiques militaires, suggéra Booth.

_Doucement agent Booth, calma Taylor.

_Oui, je sais, il ne faut pas que j'aille trop vite en conjecture, souligna Booth. Bon… Vu que nous avons identifié l'arme qui a servi à éliminer ma partenaire, je vais aller enquêter à Westpoint.

_Faites attention à vous agent Booth, s'inquiéta le docteur Sessei.

_Agent Booth, soyez prudent, un militaire qui a tué de sang froid…

_Recommencera, termina Booth en interrompant l'agent Taylor.

_Bien, je dois retourner à Manhattan. Agent Booth, Docteur Sessei, tenez-moi au courant et restez prudents, fit Taylor en les saluant avant de partir.

_Agent Booth

_Appelez-moi Seeley docteur Sessei.

_Alors appelez-moi Yorokobi, sourit-elle maligne.

…

Bien plus tard à l'entrée de Westpoint.

_Je suis désolé agent Booth, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer, il vous faut un mandat de perquisition, assura le garde de faction.

_Un mandat de perquisition… Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? Ironisa Booth à moitié.

_Ce sont simplement les ordres agent Booth.

'Ca c'est un mot de trop mon petit père.'

_Bien… Soyez sur que dans moins d'une heure je serais de retour avec votre mandat, fit Booth calmement avant de repartir.

Le téléphone près du garde sonna presqu'aussitôt.

_Oui Monsieur… Il vient de partir Monsieur… Ce, ce sera fait Monsieur, pâlit le jeune soldat en raccrochant.

Une voiture arriva, un autre soldat en descendit pour prendre le relais et le garde de faction grimpa à sa place. Puis le véhicule banalisé partit alors à la suite de l'agent Booth. Ce dernier, à l'affût, remarqua bien vite qu'il était pris en chasse et accéléra. Seulement les chasseurs semblaient avoir un véhicule plus puissant et gagnaient du terrain rapidement. Booth tourna subitement à gauche sur un chemin forestier alors que la voiture derrière lui était prête à le heurter. Il continua son chemin et s'enfonça dans les bois. La voiture des militaires fit demi-tour un peu plus loin et empruntèrent à leur tour la même route.

Booth, passé dans une zone déboisé où les troncs étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, avait caché son véhicule derrière le tas le plus lointain, et en était sorti pour se mettre à l'affût et à l'abri en hauteur. Il entendit ensuite ses poursuivants arriver. De là où il se trouvait, il pu identifier le véhicule et ses occupants. Deux militaires dont le garde de faction à l'entrée de Westpoint. Le subterfuge de Booth semblait fonctionner et les chasseurs continuèrent leur route à folle allure. Néanmoins Booth attendit un instant avant de se décider à reprendre la route. Et ce fut un peu plus tranquillement qu'il gagna son point de rendez-vous. Seulement, le destin allait encore frapper tragiquement

Booth gara son véhicule et alla frapper à la porte de façon saccadé.

_J'arrive, fit la voix du Docteur Sessei.

Quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrit finalement.

_Seeley ! S'étonna-t-elle.

_Rebonjour Yorokobi, j'aurai besoin d'utiliser votre ordinateur de toute urgence.

_Mais bien sur. Entrez !

_Merci.

Encore quelques minutes après.

_Alors Caroline, pouvez-vous m'envoyer ça ?

_Je ne pense pas avoir assez d'éléments pour argumenter ça.

_Et s'il s'avérait que les balles viennent de la même arme ?

_Là oui !

_Donc il me faut attendre les résultats finaux.

_Vous avez tout compris chéri.

Booth ferma l'ordinateur, mettant alors terme à la conversation.

_Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Seeley.

_Disons que je ne peux pas aller enquêter à Westpoint comme je le voudrais.

_Oh…. Et cela vous embête tant que ça ?

_Oui. Mon intuition ne fait que renforcer la thèse d'origine militaire. Surtout que le garde de faction admet qu'il me faut un mandat de perquisition pour pouvoir entrer… Et en plus ce sont les ordres qu'il a reçu.

_Si je vous suis bien, le fait qu'il ne puisse vous laisser passer outre mesure fait que vous les prenez encore plus pour responsable c'est ça ?

_Voilà.

_Je comprends.

_Je vais aller voir en ville ce que je peux trouver comme informations sur cette conférence.

_Seeley… Faites attention à vous, dit-elle en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Sans y prêter une grande attention, ils s'changèrent un bécot et elle le regarda rejoindre son véhicule, un espèce de nœud dans l'estomac. Elle était alors cachée dans l'ombre de la porte. Seulement, à peine avait-l fait cinq pas qu'il s'effondra subitement dur le sol. Au loin un coup de feu se fit entendre

_SEELEY ! Cria-t-elle. Elle lâcha ses béquilles, et oubliant la plus importante consigne de sécurité, sortit de l'ombre.

Elle fit deux trois pas à son tour et s'effondra tandis qu'au loin elle entendit un véhicule partir dans un crissement de pneu. Une douleur cuisante la lançait dans sa cuisse, néanmoins elle continua de se traîner vers lui, et ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu'elle sentit son autre blessure se réveiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre qui apporte quelques explications. Pour plus de compréhension les événements passés sont en italique. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mise au point.

_Une douleur cuisante la lançait dans sa cuisse, néanmoins elle continua de se traîner vers lui, et ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu'elle sentit son autre blessure se réveiller._

La première chose qu'elle remarqua était l'étendue du sang près de sa tête.

_Non, non, souffla-t-elle malgré elle.

La seconde remarque qu'elle fit était la présence de son pouls et de sa respiration, bien que discrète, mais 'correct' dans l'ensemble. Des secours, elle devait joindre les secours… Elle était en robe et n'avait pas de poches, donc pas son téléphone avec elle… Son téléphone, elle avait besoin de son téléphone. Malgré la douleur grandissante dans son abdomen, elle fit demi-tour et se traîna vers la maison. Les derniers mètres furent les plus pénibles… Elle reprit son souffle un court instant avant d'appeler les secours. Sitôt raccroché, elle laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et haleta. Quelque chose clochait en elle, elle le sentait, elle le savait, elle était en nage et frissonnait. Elle porta sa main à son abdomen douloureux et sentit un liquide sous ses doigts. Sans regarder elle savait que c'était du sang, son sang.

'Mince.' Songea-t-elle. La chute avait était trop rude pour sa blessure récente.

Se tenant l'abdomen, elle se traîna un peu plus vers l'entrée mais s'arrêta sous le porche, elle n'en pouvait plus. L'attente fut longue pour le docteur Yorokobi Sessei qui luttait pour rester éveillée, et finalement une ambulance arriva précédée de peu par une voiture de police. Les ambulanciers se hâtèrent vers Booth tandis que la policière remarqua la jeune femme sous le porche.

_Vous êtes blessée ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant grimacer la jeune femme.

_Je… Tenta-t-elle, la douleur la fit taire et fermer les yeux.

_Madame ? Tenta la policière.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse et sa vision se faisait de plus en plus difficile. La policière tourna un instant la tête vers les ambulanciers et elle entendit un POC soudain qui la fit faire volte-face.

_Madame ! S'exclama-t-elle, S'il vous plaît par ici, s'adressa-t-elle aux secours.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda un des hommes, son kit de secours en main, tandis que ses collègues embarquèrent Booth dans l'ambulance.

_Elle vient de perdre connaissance, elle avait l'air de souffrir.

_C'est son sang ? Questionna l'ambulancier en voyant une large tâche rougeâtre sur sa robe.

_J'en ai bien peur.

_Pouvez-vous la conduire à l'hôpital ? Questionna-t-il en vérifiant les constantes de la jeune femme.

_Bien sur.

L'ambulancier déchira la robe pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la blessure et jura tout bas en l'apercevant. Il comprima alors la plaie, la plaça sous perfusion avant de la couvrir avec une couverture de survie, et la prenant dans ses bras fit signe à ses collègues avant de grimper dans le véhicule de la policière pour mieux tenir la perfusion en hauteur.

_Il y eut de choc, et ensuite un lointain coup de feu. Il était tombé et il avait entendu sa partenaire l'appeler. Oui ! SA partenaire, sa Bones… Lorsque Max s'était effondré, après lui avoir mis deux directs, il lui avait lâché le morceau. Bien sur Max ne voulait pas le croire, surtout après son enterrement… Temperance avait prévue le coup et elle avait écrit une lettre explicative à son père. La colère et la douleur de Max s'étaient estompées à sa lecture mais son chagrin demeurait._

__Booth._

__Oui ?_

__Trouvez quand même cette ordure avant moi !_

__J'y compte bien… Une dernière chose Max, n'en dites rien à personne, pas même au Jefferson._

__Mais…_

__Je suis désolée Max, c'est le règlement._

__Vous êtes dur._

__C'est aussi son souhait. Vous êtes le seul pour qui elle ait insisté faire une entorse à la règle, et croyez le ou non, ça m'a fait plaisir._

__Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit dès le départ ? 'Ca aurait évité que je me casse la main sur vous.'_

__Je n'en ai jamais eut l'occasion._

…

A Newburgh le Docteur Sessei revint finalement à elle. Confuse, perplexe, les événements qui l'avaient conduite en ces lieux lui revinrent en mémoire. La chute de son partenaire, le coup de feu, sa réaction (totalement irrationnelle de son point de vue), sa douleur abdominale, sa présence d'esprit… Une policière et puis plus rien que le néant jusqu'à cette chambre blanche et lumineuse d'hôpital. Désireuse d'en savoir davantage, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Quelques instants après.

_Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Rocherbrun, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Un peu confuse et nauséeuse, que m'est-il arrivée ?

_Vous avez perdu quelques points sur votre récente blessure à l'abdomen, sans doute suite à un effort violent.

_Je … Je suis tombée.

_Lourdement ?

_Plutôt oui.

_Ca expliquerai alors l'hématome. Comment êtes vous tombée ?

_Je… Lorsque l'agent Booth a chuté, j'ai réagit sous le coup de l'adrénaline et j'ai voulut courir à ses côtés… Sans mes béquilles… Du moins sa chute me les a fait lâcher.

_Je vois… Et votre cuisse de ce fait ?

_La douleur est piètre à côté de celle de mon abdomen.

_Vous-a-t-on fait des examens complémentaires ?

_Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'avoir était approchée par une policière. Depuis je ne sais pas.

_Votre visage me semble familier, nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés auparavant ?

_C'est possible bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Il y aura bientôt une semaine on m'a conduite ici avec plaies par balles…

_J'y suis, vous êtes la femme de l'agent Booth.

'Femme de l'agent Booth ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?' S'exclama-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle essaya néanmoins, mais en vain.

_Mais non je ne…

Impassible, le docteur se souvint…

__Vous êtes avec la jeune femme qui est arrivée avec plaies par balles ?_

__Oui, agent Seeley Booth._

__Votre femme a subit de lourds dégâts et a fait une hémorragie interne. Il s'en est fallut de peu qu'elle nous échappe._

__Mon dieu, murmura Booth qui n'avait pas relevé l'erreur du docteur._

__Vous savez, elle a eut de la chance dans son malheur._

__Que voulez-vous dire ?_

__Simplement que si vous auriez été plus loin de la ville, elle n'aurait pas survécue._

__Qu'avez-vous fait des balles ? Demanda Booth la gorge noueuse._

__Elles sont prêtes à être transmises au laboratoire en charge d'enquête._

__Combien de temps va-t-elle devoir rester à l'hôpital ?_

__Si tout se passe bien, une bonne semaine._

__Puis-je aller la voir ?_

__Elle est en salle de réveil, en soins intensifs mais vous pouvez monter si vous voulez._

__Merci._

_Ce fut d'un pas lourd qu'il monta… Son cœur fit un bond en l'apercevant au travers de la vitre. Elle était pâle… Puis il sourit subitement réalisant la coquille du docteur Rocherbrun. Sa femme… Cependant son sourire disparu en se remémorant les derniers mots de sa partenaire. « Je vous aime » Cet amour était réciproque et il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui répondre, de lui prouver. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de lui dire avant et il risquait de ne plus pouvoir lui dire. Des larmes se mirent à couler et il ne les empêcha pas. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et ne quitta plus sa partenaire du regard._

_Votre mari est resté à votre chevet toute la nuit malgré les conseils des infirmières, continua le Docteur Rocherbrun sans prêter attention à la confusion de sa patiente.

_Puis, continua-t-il, il s'est absenté quoi… Dix minutes, et ensuite et m'a demandé de vous décharger dans la journée, je n'avais pas saisi vraiment pourquoi, car ce jour là j'étais ailleurs. Néanmoins la cicatrisation de vos blessures se passant bien j'ai fini par accepter à une condition…

_Celle d'avoir une infirmière à mes côtés pendant trois jours.

_Oui.

_Dès qu'il en avait eut l'occasion, Booth était allé emprunter un cric, un doute subit en tête et au moment d'aller l'utiliser, il avait de nouveau croisé l'agent Roberts qui venait lui faire le rapport de ses premières découvertes. Le pneu, qu'elle avait été récupérer la veille ainsi que d'autres indices, avait éclaté suite à un coup de feu. Booth l'avait remercié de ce premier rapport qui confirmait alors ses soupçons. Puis il était remonté à toute allure auprès de sa partenaire. Ce n'était pas un accident, mais une tentative d'homicide volontaire. Il devait trouver le médecin responsable et lui faire signer une décharge pour mettre sa partenaire à l'abri. Seulement, il savait que si le tireur apprenait qu'il avait raté sa proie elle risquait encore plus. Il fallait donc la faire mourir… Douloureux choix mais pourtant le plus logique. Néanmoins hors de question d'agir sans son consentement et la fameuse décharge du médecin._

_Quelques jours après, j'ai appris votre décès par la presse et l'avocat de l'hôpital est venu m'expliquer. Il faut dire que j'étais sous le choc. Quelque part je préfère cette vérité, mais trêve de bavardage, pour votre mari je ne m'avancerai pas.

Elle en eut des larmes aux yeux et ne souleva pas l'erreur du médecin. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à le reprendre à nouveau.

_Pour vous, il m'est avis que vous gardiez votre anonymat, même ici.

_Pourrais-je aller le voir ?

_Dès que j'en saurais plus je vous tiendrais au courant, pour l'heure, malgré le fait que vous soyez restez inconsciente ces dernières 24 heures, il serait sage de vous reposer.

_Vous m'avez donné des calmants ? Demanda-t-elle se sentant engourdie et peinant à rester éveillée.

_Oui. Je vais me répéter, mais vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

_Vous savez que je peux ester en justice, finit-elle en s'endormant malgré elle avec le sourire.

_Oui Docteur Brennan, je le sais. Sourit le Docteur Rocherbrun à son tour.

_Lorsque Bones retrouva ses esprits, il était là, lui tenant sa main droite, endormi sur son épaule. Elle serra sa main le faisant réagir instantanément._

__Temperance, souffla-t-il._

_Des larmes s'échappèrent et d'un regard Booth compris qu'elle voulait parler. Il appuya donc sur le bouton d'appel. Dans la minute qui suivit un infirmier entra._

__Un problème ? Se hâta-t-il._

__Non, elle vient de se réveiller et aimerait pouvoir parler, sourit Booth sans la quitter des yeux ni lui lâcher sa main._

__Je vais chercher le médecin, rétorqua le jeune infirmier._

_Une bonne vingtaine de minutes après, suite à un check-up complet, le docteur laissa sa place à Booth qui était alors sorti._

__Alors Bones, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

__Epuisée… On m'a tiré dessus ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante._

__Oui… Temperance… Ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard._

__Que… Que voulez…vous dire ? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté._

__Le pneu de mon véhicule a été la première cible du tireur._

_Elle le regarda intriguée._

__L'arrêt du véhicule a été forcé._

__Et vous ?_

__Je n'ai rien… Vous étiez la cible Temperance._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Pour le moment je n'en sais rien mais…_

__Mais ?_

__J'ai bien une idée pour enquêter mais vous risquez de ne pas apprécier du tout, souligna-t-il._

__Je… Je vous… écoute, souffla-t-elle sur la défensive._

__..._

__Seeley ?_

__Je dois vous faire disparaître, dit-il la gorge noueuse et les yeux soudains rouges._

__Comment ça ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. Fronça-t-elle les sourcils._

__Vous devez mourir._


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE à toutes et à tous, mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2010. Et ensuite Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Coma ?

_Précédemment :_

__Comment ça ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. Fronça-t-elle les sourcils._

__Vous devez mourir._

......

__Vous voulez me tuer ?_

__Virtuellement._

__On ne peut pas tuer virtuellement._

__Je veux dire… Nous devons falsifier votre mort._

__Oh ! Dit-elle une première fois comprenant le sous-entendu._

__Oh ! Répéta-t-elle ensuite outrée._

__Bones, Temperance, je sais que c'est vous demander beaucoup, mais il m'est avis que la personne qui vous a pris pour cible savait que vous deviez venir pour enquêter._

__Raison de plus pour mener l'enquête à terme, s'insurgea-t-elle._

__Bones pour l'amour du ciel écoutez-moi ! Si nous falsifions votre mort vous pourrez continuer à enquêter en toute discrétion, mais sous un nom d'emprunt… Le plus dur restera vos funérailles._

__Parce que vous voulez m'enterrer en plus. Lâcha-t-elle outrée._

__Cela fera plus réel, d'autant plus que personne ne devra connaître la vérité._

__Booth, vous êtes cruel._

__Non Bones, réaliste. Si le tireur apprend qu'il vous a raté, il recommencera et je me refuse à devoir vous enterrer pour de bon. 'Surtout après ce que vous m'avez avoué'_

_Confuse, fatiguée, mais encore rapide d'esprit, elle finit par comprendre la stratégie de Booth._

__Vous avez gagné Booth… Seulement, j'y mets une condition. _

__Laquelle ?_

__Je souhaite que mon père soit mis au courant de la situation._

__Bones…_

__Booth, j'insiste !_

__Soit, je vous l'accorde, mais ça s'arête là. Personne au Jefferson ne doit savoir._

__... Et pour mon nom d'emprunt, je serais le docteur Yorokobi Sessei_

__Yorokobi Sessei ? Mais où allez-vous chercher ça ?_

__La traduction que l'on pourrait apporter à Yorokobi est joie… Joy, et Sessei signifie tempérance, certes le caractère mais…_

__Ils sont très bien docteur Sessei… Maintenant il faut que le médecin signe votre décharge._

…

Lorsque le docteur Brennan, alias docteur Sessei, se réveilla (de nouveau), le docteur Rocherbrun était de nouveau avec elle et venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

_Déjà de retour parmi nous, s'étonna-t-il.

_Je n'étais pas partie, rétorqua-t-elle le prenant au mot.

Il sourit simplement à la remarque.

_Des nouvelles de l'agent Booth ?

_Oui, plutôt bonnes, du moins pour vous mais pas pour le reste de l'équipe médical, baissa-t-il d'un ton.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Il vous l'expliquera lui-même… Nous allons vous transférer.

_Nous transférer ?

_Oui… Vous allez pouvoir retourner chez vous et votre mari aussi… Tenez vous prête rapidement.

_Puis-je récupérer la robe que je portais ?

_Je crois que les urgentistes ont dû s'en débarrasser. Je vais demander aux infirmières de vous dépanner.

_Merci…Pourrais-je monter voir l'agent Booth.

'Pourquoi appelle-t-elle son mari agent Booth ?'

_Je suis au regret de refuser.

_... Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

_L'agent Booth est dans le coma et aucune visite, même familiale, n'est tolérée, dit-il abruptement.

_Mais vous venez de me dire que… Baissa-t-elle d'un ton la gorge noueuse.

_Je sais ce que je vous ai dit, l'interrompit-il en ayant baissé la voix à son tour. Patientez, vous aurez vos réponses, lui murmura-t-il ensuite la laissant encore plus perdue.

_Je… Elle obtempéra, remarquant alors que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte alors que ce n'était pas le cas au début de sa conversation avec le médecin.

_Madame Sessei, faites attention à ne pas retomber et restez prudente.

_J'y compte bien docteur Rocherbrun, rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'il sortit de la chambre.

_Que voulez-vous ? Fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit avant que la porte ne se referme. Impossible d'en savoir plus.

Finalement, cinq minutes après la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur… le directeur du FBI en personne.

_Monsieur Cullen ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

_Bonjour à vous docteur Bre…Docteur Sessei se reprit-il.

_Bonjour, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles et de celles de l'agent Booth.

_Comment savez-vous que…

_Il m'a appelé hier.

_Pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il se trame ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton anxieux et impatient.

_Vous allez bientôt le savoir, vous permettez que j'attende avec vous ?

_Bien sur, mais attendre quoi ? Attendre qui ?

_Un ami, sourit Cullen.

Peu après une infirmière entra.

_Oh, vous avez de la visite.

_Ne faites pas attention à moi, dit Cullen souriant.

_Pourriez vous sortir le temps que j'aide cette demoiselle à s'habiller.

_Bien sur. Affirma-t-il en se levant.

_Merci.

L'infirmière aida ensuite la patiente à s'habiller avant de refaire entrer le visiteur. Cinq autres minutes après, qui s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, le Docteur Rocherbrun entra de nouveau, poussant devant lui un patient dont le visage était complètement bandé.

_Booth, tenta-t-elle choquée et inquiète.

Le patient ne sembla pas réagir, puis il leva le pouce en l'air pour la rassurer, voyant qu'elle semblait être au bord du gouffre. Elle soupira et sembla respirer de nouveau, moins perturbée mais toujours perplexe. Puis il lui fit un autre signe qui l'apaisa intérieurement. Cette momie ne pouvait être que Booth.

_Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller. Dit Cullen en se levant et offrant son bras au docteur Brennan pour l'aider à se lever, puis à marcher.

_Où sont vos béquilles ? Demanda-t-il de ce fait.

_Elles ont dues rester sur le pas de la porte, répondit-elle légèrement rougissante.

_Merci, murmura-t-elle ensuite en prenant appui sur Cullen.

Le déplacement jusqu'à la maisonnette se fit dans la voiture banalisée de Cullen dans un silence certes lourd mais quelque part réconfortant. Sitôt Booth à ses côtés, le docteur Brennan s'était emparé de sa main sans y prêter attention, geste tendre qui n'échappa pas au coup d'œil furtif, via le rétroviseur, à Cullen qui en eut un sourire alors que Booth resserra son étreinte.

Une fois sur place le docteur Rocherbrun, qui les avait suivis avec sa voiture, retira les bandages du visage de Booth, ne laissant qu'une fine bandelette autour de la tête, puis il chuchota deux mots à l'oreille de Cullen avant de repartir. Sitôt le bandage retiré, Booth n'avait plus quitté sa partenaire du regard, alors assise à ses côtés sur le canapé.

De nouveau, un court silence s'installa, puis Cullen pris la parole.

_Agent Booth, docteur Brennan, il m'en coûte énormément d'accéder ainsi à vos requêtes. Elles sont justifiées, je ne le nierai pas, mais ne prenez pas l'habitude de disparaître à chaque fois. Surtout à quelques jours d'intervalles l'un de l'autre. C'est très difficile pour vos familles et amis. D'abord votre mort docteur Brennan, puis maintenant je dois leur annoncer que Booth est dans le coma.

_Monsieur, à ce sujet, et si je puis me permettre, mes collègues me manquent… Ne pourrait-on pas les informer nous même de la situation. D'autant plus qu'il me sera plus facile d'opérer depuis mon bureau… Et puis je sais qu'ils seront tenir le silence devant la gravité de la situation.

_Agent Booth ? Fit Cullen cherchant à avoir son avis.

_Il est vrai que Bones pourra travailler plus facilement au Jefferson et son équipe est plutôt déprimée depuis son enterrement… Je pense que savoir la vérité ne pourra que les motiver davantage. Mais rester à couverts, sous des noms d'emprunt serait aussi la solution.

_Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

_Avant, nous ne savions pas à qui nous avions à faire.

_Bien… Le docteur Brennan a déjà son nom d'emprunt et vous ? Serez-vous son… mari ?

Booth recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire et Brennan regarda Cullen perplexe.

_Monsieur ?

_Oui agent Booth ? Aux dires du docteur Rocherbrun vous ne l'auriez pas repris sur sa coquille, ni vous… ni le docteur Brennan.

Booth et Bones s'échangèrent un regard non moins confus.

_Vous savez agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, la politique intérieur du FBI est une chose et ne s'applique qu'à ses propres agents. Les relations avec l'extérieur en est une autre et là…

_Aucun règlement ne stipule l'impossibilité d'une relation rapprochée avec les gens de l'extérieur, murmura Booth plus pour lui-même, mais le commentaire n'échappa pas à Bones.

_Donc pas de ligne ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_Donc pas de ligne, confirma Cullen bien que ce denier ignorait ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

_Pour en revenir à votre couverture, rappelez-vous… On ne vit que deux fois.

_Nous laissez-vous carte blanche une fois lancée ? Demanda Booth éludant le sujet.

_Pas d'excès je vous prie… Vous avez une idée ?

_En tant que journaliste il sera facile d'enquêter.

_Journaliste… Bien. Mais songez à vous faire discret et à changer d'apparence.

_Vous voulez qu'il se fasse opérer ? Demanda Brennan littérale.

_Non voyons ! Un bon coup de maquillage, un postiche, une fausse bedaine…

_Oh… Un déguisement.

_Voilà… C'est pourtant ce que j'avais dit, s'adressa-t-il à Booth.

_C'est Bones, rétorqua ce dernier discrètement.

_Qu'est ce que vous marmonnez ? Demanda-t-elle devant cette messe basse.

_Rien du tout. Fit Booth rapidement.

_Votre nom sera-t-il Monsieur Sessei ? Demanda Cullen malin.

_Je… Booth échangea un regard avec sa partenaire.

_Oui, monsieur Sessei, affirma Booth sans la quitter du regard. Monsieur Sessei…

_Kenshin, termina-t-elle pour lui.

_Kenshin ? Mais où allez-vous pêcher ça Bones ?

_Disons que ça vous va bien.

_Va pour monsieur Kenshin Sessei…J'ai eu une conversation téléphonique avec le docteur Saroyan. Elle confirme que les balles proviennent de la même arme, vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? Demanda Cullen.

_Camille a dû vous le dire. Les balles qui m'ont forcé à m'arrêter et tuer ma partenaire proviennent de la même arme. Le corps que l'agent Taylor a découvert a été aussi l'objet d'un tir par balle, ante mortem… Cette balle provient de la même arme… d'origine militaire.

_Avant de vous engager en terrain miné agent Booth, j'aimerai que le docteur Sessei finisse d'identifier la victime. Cela vous aidera sans doute dans vôtre tâche d'investigation.

_Bien monsieur.

_Je compte sur vous pour rester le plus discret possible. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part. De plus… Avant de retourner à Washington, prenez au moins une journée de repos supplémentaire jusqu'à après demain. Ordonna Cullen en se levant et commençant à faire quelques pas.

_Entendu monsieur, répondit Booth gravement.

_Alors à bientôt, les salua-t-il avant de partir.

_Bones ?

_Oui.

_Maintenant que Cullen est parti, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Kenshin ?

_Je…

_Je vous écoute.

_Vous y tenez vraiment ? Tenta-t-elle voulant éluder la réponse.

_Pour sur.

_Et bien voilà, Kenshin signifie consécration, dévotion, sacrifice de soi.

_...

_Booth ? Demanda Bones inquiète de sa révélation.

Surpris par cette définition qui effectivement lui allait bien, Booth demeura silencieux un instant. Elle l'avait bien cerné. Une envie folle de la remercier s'empara de lui lorsqu'elle l'interpella une seconde fois. Il eut un sourire fier et sans crier gare, la serra dans ses bras.

_Dou… Doucement Seeley, laissa-t-elle échappe la voix douloureuse.

_Désolé Tempe, s'excusa-t-il en desserrant son éteinte mais sans la lâcher.

_Booth, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_M'oui, répondit-il rêveur.

_Nous sommes obligés d'attendre après demain ?

_Bien que je souhaiterai repartir dès maintenant, il est préférable de nous reposer un peu plus.

_Cela nous laissera le temps de nous préparer, de plus…

_De plus ? Interrogea Booth devant ce silence subit, reculant un peu mais laissant ses mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire.

Elle baissa la tête, et demeura silencieuse, cherchant à formuler son idée de manière cohérente.

_Bones ? Interrogea-t-il lui faisant lever le visage deux doigts sous son menton.

_Non ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Il ne faut plus… pour le moment.

_Quoi donc ? Oh… Je vois. Yorokobi ? Tenta-t-il.

_Oui Kenshin, sourit-il.

_Ca va me paraître bizarre, avoua-t-il.

_Vous préférez… Monsieur Sessei, osa-t-elle le taquiner le faisant rougir.

_Je cois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'habitue à Kenshin dit-il.

_Vous avez une idée pour enquêter ?

_Oui… Voici mon plan d'action.

…


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour les besoins de l'enquête, Bones doit retourner au Jefferson. Quelles vont être les réactions?_

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Jefferson

Deux jours après, institut Jefferson, 7h30 du matin, bureau du Docteur Brennan.

Booth et Bones font dos à la porte, et au mur transparent, assis sur le canapé.

_Yorokobi, vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée de venir si tôt ?

_Oui Kenshin. Car si ma carte n'avait pas fonctionné il aurait été plus facile d'expliquer au gardien les faits avant l'arrivée de chacun. De plus il me semble que nous nous étions mis d'accord. Plus de vouvoiement.

'C'est vrai.'

_Tu es certaine que ça ne risque pas de les faire imaginer quoique ce soit ? Mari, femme, toi, nous…

_Pas après notre explication.

'Ca… pas totalement sur… Surtout avec le fait que…'

_Dites donc vous deux, qui vous a autorisé à pénétrer dans ce bureau ? Fusa la voix colérique du Docteur Saroyan à peine arrivée.

Booth, aka Kenshin Sessei, se retourna vers la porte tout sourire.

_Bonjour Camille.

_Seeley ? Interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

Il faut dire que Booth avait suivi les conseils de son supérieur et s'était fait posé une postiche. De ce fait sa chevelure était plus longue, il portait aussi une paire de lunettes et sa barbe de deux jours lui donnait un petit air dur. Sa voix n'avait pas changé et le petit sourire qu'il fit était un signe plutôt distinctif.

_Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? Demanda Camille.

_J'accompagne le Docteur Yorokobi Sessei.

_Le Docteur Yorokobi Sessei ? Interrogea Camille en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui. C'est l'anthropologue judiciaire qui m'aide à enquêter depuis…

_Comment oses-tu la faire entrer dans le bureau du Docteur Brennan, l'interrompit-elle amère.

_Docteur Saroyan je suppose. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit Temperance en prenant et son accent asiatique, et appui sur Booth pour se relever et faire face à Camille.

_Doc… Docteur Brennan, laissa échapper Camille en un murmure. Elle s'appuya sur la porte les jambes faibles.

_Com… Mais vous… Je… Balbutia-t-elle

_Docteur Saroyan, bien que je souhaite vous expliquer tout maintenant, j'aimerai attendre Angéla et le Docteur Hodgins.

_Bien, souffla-t-elle.

_Ca va aller Camille ? Demanda Booth devant sa pâleur.

_Ou… Oui, je…Oui, affirma-t-sentant un peu plus de force dans ses jambes et s'approchant d'eux le pas néanmoins incertain. Bones s'appuya un peu plus sur son partenaire.

_Bones ? Interrogea-t-il.

_Ma cuisse, murmura-t-elle.

_Asseyez-vous. Ordonna-t-il.

_Un problème ? Demanda Camille alors à côté d'eux tandis que Booth aide sa partenaire à se rasseoir.

_La route a été longue, expliqua Booth sans donner plus d'explications.

Camille, encore sous le choc, prend alors place à côté du Docteur Brennan et comme pour se persuader de cette réalité, elle l'enserre dans ses bras.

_Docteur Saroyan ? L'interpelle-t-elle surprise.

_Ca fait du bien de vous retrouver en bonne santé Docteur Brennan, sourit Camille en la relâchant.

_Je… Je me réjouis aussi de tous vous retrouver.

_Hodgins et Angéla ne devraient plus tarder… Votre disparition les a rapprochés vous savez… Venez dans mon bureau, Angéla risque de crier plus que moi si elle voit des étrangers dans votre bureau.

_Bien, répondit Booth en tendant son bras à sa partenaire.

Elle se releva de nouveau en prenant appui sur lui. Camille leur ouvrait la voie et ne remarqua pas la claudication de sa collègue, ni la canne que celle-ci avait récupéré en sortant de son bureau. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle nota l'accessoire et compris que tout n'était pas rose. Elle n'en fit cependant aucune remarque et attendit avec patiemment tandis que le Jefferson prenait vie.

_A propos, intervint Camille brisant la monotonie du silence, attendez vous à quelques cris de mécontentement lorsque je vais présenter le Docteur…

_Sessei, Yorokobi Sessei et son… Mari, Kenshin Sessei.

_Son… Mari ? Fit Camille interloquée devant les sourires amusés de Brennan et Booth qui s'étaient alors attrapés la main sans y prêter réellement attention.

_On va tout expliquer, sourit Booth.

_Bien monsieur Sessei. Oh ! Voilà vos futurs collaborateurs, dit-elle ensuite en apercevant Angéla et Hodgins du coin de l'œil. Elle attendit qu'ils entrent dans son bureau et se lança.

_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Sessei, Madame Sessei.

_Bonjour Camille, avait commencé à lui dire Angéla. Oh, je n'avais pas vu que vous receviez… Nous pouvons repasser plus tard.

_Non restez, que je vous présente Monsieur Kenshin Sessei et sa femme, souligna-t-elle involontairement, le Docteur Yorokobi Sessei.

_Docteur ! S'insurgea Angéla qui avait noté le sous entendu que cela impliquait.

_Oui. Le Docteur Sessei assure la liaison avec l'agent Booth. Camille se surprit à mentir très facilement.

_Non, je refuse de la rencontrer, fusa Angéla faisant demi-tour pour ressortir.

Temperance du se faire force pour ne pas pivoter et faire face à son amie, la main de Booth qui emprisonnait la sienne l'aida beaucoup. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire de soubresauts dans sa poitrine.

_Angéla, le Docteur Sessei a été recommandé par lettre écrite que Booth m'a fait parvenir hier.

_Recommandée ? Par qui ? Questionna-t-elle toujours de dos.

_Ange calme-toi, tenta Hodgins qui lui faisait alors face.

_Par… Le Docteur Brennan, tenta Camille.

Angéla fronça les sourcils, quelque chose sonnait faux.

_Mademoiselle Monténégro je présume, tenta Temperance avec son accent asiatique.

Le visage de Jack passa de la stupeur à la joie.

_Nom de… Dites-moi que je rêve.

Angéla fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

_Enchanté Yorokobi sourit-il.

Perplexe, Angéla fini par craquer et se tourna finalement mais lentement… Et lorsque finalement elle aperçoit le visage de cette intruse, elle en fut estomaquée et porta ses mains à sa bouche, saisie d'émotions. Rêvait-elle ?... Jack la pinça légèrement. 'Aïe.'

Elle fit un premier pas difficile, puis un second moins vacillant, et combla la distance restante d'une traite pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son amie qui serait tombée si Booth ne s'était alors pas levé. Angéla se mit à verser des larmes tant sa joie était grande et Temperance céda elle aussi à l'émotion de ces retrouvailles tandis que Jack se rapprocha à son tour.

_Ange, finit par gémir Temperance.

Angéla recula directement ne tenant plus son amie que par ses épaules.

_Merci, souffla-t-elle portant une main à son abdomen.

_Ca va Bones ? Demanda Booth toujours derrière.

_Oui. Grimaça-t-elle néanmoins et fermant les yeux un instant.

_Docteur B. Salua Jack de loin.

_Docteur Hodgins, rétorqua-t-elle de la même façon lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

Angéla lâcha son amie et Jack lui fit une courte éteinte, ayant remarqué comme chacun la douleur de leur collègue.

_Asseyons nous, lança Booth.

_Merci, murmura Bones.

Camille ferma la porte et les stores de son bureau avant de venir s'asseoir à son bureau, laissant Booth, Brennan et Angéla sur le canapé, Hodgins pris place sur un fauteuil à proximité d'Angéla. Cette dernière attrapa la main droite de son amie et l'emprisonna de ses deux mains. Toutes deux avaient les yeux rougis et gonflés. Un silence s'installa, nul n'osait poser les questions…

_Je vais commencer par le début expliqua Booth brisant le silence.

Et il commença par le début. La demande de l'agent Taylor, 'l'accident' sur la route, la terrible décision de faire disparaître sa partenaire, ses funérailles et son retour à Newburgh pour finir sur l'annonce officiel.

_Depuis lors je suis dans le coma. Nul n'est autorisé à me visiter à l'hôpital.

Un silence fit place au récit de Booth qui avait nécessité plusieurs boîtes de mouchoirs.

_Et Parker ? Demanda Camille la voix noueuse.

_Pour Parker je suis parti en mission à l'étranger.

_Et donc pour votre couverture vous avez décidé de jouer au petit couple, ironisa Angéla en regardant son amie qui se sentait rougir sous son regard. Rien de ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire ne parvenait à sortir. Finalement Booth continua, attrapant la main gauche de sa partenaire avec ses deux mains, la surélevant un peu et la faisant réagir instantanément.

_Booth ? Avait interrogé Bones entre temps, surtout que ses pouces lui caressaient le dessus de sa main… Geste qui n'échappa pas à Angéla.

_Depuis sa disparition, Bones est le Docteur Yorokobi Sessei, et par quelques réflexions du médecin, non relevées, elle est devenue ma femme. Cullen la appris et s'en est amusé. Il m'a demandé si sous couverts je serais monsieur Sessei.

_Et tu as répondu oui Monsieur Sessei, dit Temperance sous le charme oubliant alors ses collègues.

_Vous vous tutoyez maintenant ? Questionna Angéla perplexe.

_Oui… Il faut que nous nous y habituions. Nous avons commencé hier, il y a encore beaucoup trop de vous de la part de Booth.

_Parce que toi tu trouves que tu ne fais pas de lapsus ? Fit Booth taquin.

_Je n'avais rien dit à mon sujet je te signale, rétorqua-t-elle de but en blanc non moins taquine.

_Excusez-moi vous deux, mais votre relation semble avoir évolué, dit Angéla lâchant alors la main de son amie qui se tourna alors de nouveau vers elle.

_Booth et moi sommes de simples partenaires, articula-t-elle retirant sa main de celles de Booth. L'absence de contact la fit frissonner.

_Vous avez un plan d'action ? Demanda Hodgins curieux.

_Oui. Tout d'abord Yorokobi doit finir d'identifier le corps calciné et ensuite je vais glaner des informations pour mon scoop.

_Ton scoop ! Tu es journaliste ? Interrogea Camille.

_Oui. Reporter en tous genres. Et suivant où me portera mon scoop, je ferais réapparaître le fantôme de ma femme. Dit-il en récupérant la main de Tempérance.

_Ta femme ? Questionna Camille qui avait très bien compris comme chacun qu'il voulait sous-entendre Bones.

_Oui ma femme, Temperance… Je veux dire… Tu m'as très bien compris, grommela-t-il.

Angéla, Jack et Camille se mirent alors à rire tandis que Temperance aurait voulu disparaître sous le canapé. Mari et femme était visiblement une implication délicate dans les conversations.

_Qu'est-ce que ma présence apportera, demanda-t-elle finalement.

_La vérité. 'Je l'espère.'

_Je ne comprends pas.

_Vous verrez Bones, vous verrez.

_Tu recommences ?

_Désolé ma chérie, laissa-t-il échapper.

_Kenshin, gronda-t-elle rouge tandis qu'Angéla mima la carpe.

Il sourit et lui embrassa sa main avant de la reposer.

'Il faut que je fasse tout de même attention à ce que je dis.' Songea Booth en se forçant à garder le sourire.

_Par contre Camille, dit-il subitement se tournant vers elle, Bones est censée être toujours décédée pour les autres personnels du Jefferson. Tu pourrais lui trouver une perruque ?

_J'ai mieux ! Si bien sur elle n'est pas contre, s'exclama Angéla.

_Quoi donc ? Demanda Booth dubitatif.

_Une bonne teinture et une séance de relooking à la Monténégro.

'Aïe.'Songea-t-il

_Bones ?

_Ange, c'est d'accord.

_Vous n'avez pas peur Docteur B ?

_Peur ? De quoi ?... Je connais Angéla et ses séances de relooking.

_Comment ça ?

_J'y suis déjà passé il y a quelques années maintenant.

_Je suis curieux de voir le résultat, lui murmura Booth.

_Tu risques d'être assez surpris mon cœur, lui dit-elle du tac au tas avec une certaine assurance.

Ce fut au tour de Booth de se retrouver sans voix.

Quelques instants après elle porta sa main à sa bouche incrédule, réalisant qu'elle s'était exprimée à voix haute et claire.

'Oups.'

'Elle joue le jeu ou…'

_Vous voulez que l'on vous laisse ? Taquina Camille tout sourire.

_Ma chérie… Mon cœur… C'est aussi pour la couverture ? Ironisa Angéla non moins espiègle.

_Oui, tout à fait, bredouillèrent-ils de concert.

'A d'autres.' Pensèrent Camille, Angéla et même Jack.

_Angéla, je vous confie donc… 'Mon épouse'… Bones.

_Et toi Booth que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

_Je vais aller interviewer mon directeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vote soutien. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Dur à cuire.

Lorsque Booth arriva au Hoover, passer l'entrée ne fut pas facile.

_Halte là monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas passer. Fit le garde en lui barrant le passage.

_J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Cullen, dit-il tout sourire.

_Vous avez reçu une invitation ? Demanda le garde gravement.

'Ce n'est pas gagné.'

_Il vous faut un mandat ? Plaisanta Booth.

_Vous me cherchez ?

_Disons que ça pourrait faire un beau scoop.

_Attention à vous !

_Dites simplement au directeur Cullen que monsieur Sessei voudrait le voir, s'il vous plaît.

_Et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas sa secrétaire.

_Bien. Dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à l'appeler, dit Booth nonchalant et composant le numéro direct de son supérieur.

_Vous croyez au père Noël, lança le garde ironique.

Booth ne releva pas la remarque et continua son manège.

_Bonjour monsieur, je me présente Kenshin Sessei. Puis-je passer vous rencontrer.

_...

_Si fait monsieur, mais votre gardien, si je puis me permettre, refuse de me laisser entrer.

_...

_Je le crains monsieur.

_...

_Bien monsieur.

Puis, mettant la main sur le micro, il le passa au garde.

_Monsieur Cullen désirerait vous parler.

Le garde fonça les sourcils. Cet homme était-il réellement en relation avec le directeur ? Voyant que le garde hésitait, Booth rajouta

_Ca ne vous mordra pas.

Furieux, le garde attrapa finalement le téléphone des mains de cet homme.

_ALLO, fit-il abruptement.

_...

_Je… Oui monsieur. Bien monsieur. Ce sera fait monsieur. Toutes mes excuses monsieur, bredouilla-t-il blême.

_Vous pouvez passer monsieur Sessei, désolé pou ce contretemps, lui dit-il après avoir raccroché et lui rendant son téléphone.

_Merci.

'Bon sang, c'est qui ce type pour que le directeur m'engueule de cette façon ?' Songea le garde en regardant l'homme entrer tranquillement dans l'immeuble.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Booth se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur et toqua au bureau de la secrétaire.

_Entrez.

_Bonjour Madame.

_Vous êtes monsieur Sessei ?

_Lui-même.

_Le directeur vous attends, vous pouvez entrer.

_Merci.

_Bonjour monsieur, le salua-t-il une fois dans son bureau.

_Bonjour monsieur Sessei, je vous attendais, prenez place.

_Merci.

_La route a été bonne ?

_Oui, longue mais tout s'est bien passé.

_Comment va votre femme ?

_Elle est encore fatiguée de notre périple.

_Vous êtes allez voir ses collègues ?

_Oui, ma femme a tenue à passer ce matin les saluer.

_Tout c'est bien passé ?

_Les retrouvailles se sont faites dans une grande joie réciproque. Par contre la vérité les a bouleversés. Angéla va s'occuper du maquillage de ma femme.

_Angéla ?

_Oui. Mademoiselle Monténégro.

_Bien. Monsieur Sessei.

_Oui monsieur ?

_Avez-vous le matériel nécessaire pour votre reportage ?

_Oui. Seulement, pourrais-je emprunter l'enregistreur de l'agent Booth.

_Je pense que cela peux se faire.

_Et tant que j'y pense, l'agent Mac Taylor devait lui fournir une liste des personnes présentes lors de la conférence qui a eut lieu à Newburgh. Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui soit parvenue ?

_Je crois avoir aperçut une enveloppe sur son bureau en arrivant ce matin. Je vais demander à Stéphanie d'aller la récupérer.

_Je puis très bien.

_Non, je ne peux laisser un journaliste se promener librement dans mes locaux, cela peut prêter à confusion en cette période de crise interne.

_Oh. Bien.

_Oui monsieur ? Demanda la secrétaire via l'interphone.

_Pourriez-vous aller me chercher l'enveloppe qui se trouve sur le bureau de l'agent Booth s'il vous plaît.

_Certainement monsieur.

Quelques instants après.

_Entrez.

_C'est terrible monsieur, dit la secrétaire essoufflée

_Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il la voyant hésiter et manquer d'air.

_...

_Parlez, monsieur Sessei est un homme de confiance.

_Le bureau de l'agent Booth a été retourné, dit-elle rapidement.

_Pardon ! S'exclamèrent Cullen et Sessei de concert et se levant abruptement.

_Monsieur Sessei suivez-moi, dit-il gravement.

_Bien monsieur, répondit-il.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, Cullen, Sessei et la secrétaire était de nouveau dans le bureau de l'agent Booth. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Booth, aka Sessei, fit le tour de son bureau et ramassa un cadre brisé où se trouvait une photo de Parker et de sa partenaire et il le plaça dans le premier tiroir du bureau.

_Stéphanie, allez prévenir le bureau d'enquête.

_Tout de suite monsieur, répondit-elle en sortant vivement.

_Monsieur Sessei, je compte sur votre discrétion.

_Monsieur, dit-il gravement.

_Oui.

_Le dossier de l'enquête en cours a disparu.

_Disparu ?

_Oui… Je l'avais rangé dans ce tiroir fermé à clef. Dit-il en baissant d'un ton.

_Y en a-t-il un duplicata ? Demanda Cullen de la même façon.

Il cligna des yeux affirmativement.

_Cette situation est délicate monsieur Sessei, je vous remercie de ne rien ébruiter de cette affaire dans votre journal.

_Je vous ferai parvenir l'article avant publication, simple courtoisie professionnel.

_Monsieur Sessei, n'abusez pas de ma patiente.

Soudain le visage de Sessei se figea, alertant Cullen d'une quelconque menace restante, mais avant que l'un des deux ne réagisse le placard s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant de peu de les assommer. Un homme en tenue de camouflage, cagoulé et armé en sortit.

Cullen était toujours devant la sortie du bureau de son agent, et Sessei, ayant senti le coup arriver, s'était défilé dans un angle mort.

_Pousses toi de là vieillard, dit-il avec hargne.

_Pardon. Rétorqua-t-il sans bouger.

Et là tout s'enchaîna, voyant que le 'vieillard' refusait de le laisser passer, il s'apprêta à le frapper avec son arme, mais au moment où il armait son mouvement, une main ferme lui agrippa le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos. Un coup de feu retentit alertant d'autres agents. L'homme cria de douleur et envoya son pied en arrière. Il heurta fermement la jambe du journaliste qui encaissa le coup sans broncher, mais relâchant un peu son étreinte.

_On ne bouge plus, fit un agent à la porte, arme à la main, proche de Cullen.

L'homme cagoulé s'arrêta net et Sessei leva la tête vers l'agent. C'était Charlie.

'Pourvu qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.' Songea Booth.

_Monsieur Sessei, vous pouvez lâcher cet homme, mes agents vont prendre le relais.

Sans rien dire, et sans quitte l'homme du regard, Sessei obtempéra. L'homme, lâcha son arme et se frotta le poignet douloureux tout en se tournant vers le journaliste. Charlie le tenait toujours en joue tandis qu'un autre agent vint le menotter et le fit sortir sans ménagement.

_Doucement agent James, lui lança Cullen.

_Oui monsieur, entendit-il tandis que Charlie le suivit, laissant Cullen et le journaliste dans le bureau dévasté.

_Monsieur Sessei, retournons dans mon bureau.

Sessei fit un premier pas relativement difficile et grimaça. Le coup de pied avait laissé des traces.

_Monsieur Sessei ? Interrogea Cullen.

_Ca va aller… Du moins je pense, dit-il en avançant un peu plus assuré, il remarqua l'enveloppe sur son bureau et la récupéra.

Puis il passa devant Cullen qui lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à son bureau sous les regards interrogatifs des autres agents alors sur place. Une fois au bureau, porte fermée, Cullen s'empressa.

_Agent Booth votre jambe ?

_La douleur s'estompe peu à peu, mais j'irai quand même trouver mon médecin personnel. Grimaça-t-il.

_Votre médecin personnel… Votre femme ?

_... Je… Non… 'Quoique ?'

_Merci pour votre intervention monsieur Sessei, soyez assuré que cette nouvelle enquête sera mené à terme. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai des directives à mettre en place.

_Bien sur. Au revoir monsieur. Le salua-t-il poliment.

'Agent Booth, vous êtes un dur à cuire.' Songea Cullen observant son agent sortir sans broncher, mais la douleur visible sur son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà après quelques mois d'absences... J'ai en réserve 2 autres chapitres que je suis en train de reporter au propre. J'espère pouvoir le faire d'ici la fin de la semaine... En attendant bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Identité (s) …

Clopin-clopant, enveloppe sous le coude, bloc-notes récupérée, et à peine sortie du Hoover, Booth fut stoppé par Charlie.

_Monsieur Sessei ?

_Que voulez-vous ?

_Vous mettre en garde. Le Hoover n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour les journalistes.

_J'avais remarqué, rétorqua-t-il cynique. Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à l'agent le voyant hésiter.

_Non. Simplement merci de votre intervention.

_C'était tout naturel.

_Tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous… Bonne journée Monsieur Sessei.

_Bonne journée à vous.

'J'ai cru qu'il m'avait reconnu.' Songea Booth en retournant à son véhicule. Puis il fit route vers le Jefferson.

Une fois sur place, il alla dans le bureau d'Angéla qui avait été choisi comme 'quartier général'. Il y trouva une rouquine aux yeux verts envoûtants.

_Madame, dit-il poliment pour la saluer et restant alors sur le pas de la porte.

La dame en eut un sourire fourbe.

'Il ne m'a pas reconnu… On va s'amuser un peu.' Songea-t-elle l'humeur taquine.

_Bonjour bel homme, vous êtes un ami d'Angéla ? Demanda-t-elle se levant avec grâce.

'Bel homme ?' Booth était subjugué et s'approcha d'elle, un sentiment de déjà-vu se profilant cependant dans son fort intérieur.

_On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il sans y songer.

D'un pas sensuel, elle s'approcha de lui lentement et se retrouva face à face à mi-parcours.

_Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un tel ami.

_Je ne suis pas ce genre d'ami, rétorqua-t-il la gorge sèche sous le joug du charme naturelle de la jeune femme.

_Oh… Alors peut-être puis je en profiter, dit-elle enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

'Héla ressaisi toi mon grand pense à ta partenaire… D'ailleurs où est-elle ?'

_Madame je…

_Chut, l'interrompit-elle, ne dites rien, fermez les yeux et ne pensez à rien, lui dit-elle en posant un index sur ses lèvres.

'Et c'est moi qui dit ça !' S'étonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Booth déglutit, cette femme était réellement envoûtante et il avait bien du mal à résister à son charme.

_...

_Bon garçon, dit-elle en fermant ses yeux, l'imitant alors, et approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à un petit centimètre, Angéla entra en trombe dans son bureau.

_Yorokobi tu es là ? S'exclama-t-elle interrogative. Son regard quitta alors le document qu'elle lisait et se posa sur le 'jeune couple.'

'Oups.'

Booth et la jeune femme firent un bond et reculèrent de trois pas.

'Yorokobi ?' S'étonna-t-il intérieurement et réalisant alors.

_Bones ! Questionna-t-il incrédule.

_Surpris Kenshin ? Dit-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il la regarda mimant la carpe. De son côté elle retourna s'asseoir grimaçante, elle avait un peu trop forcée sur sa jambe.

'Je ne me connaissais pas si entreprenante.'

'Je ne la savais pas si entreprenante.'

Se remettant peu à peu de la situation, il s'avança vers elle.

_Kenshin, qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe ? Demanda-t-elle oubliant alors qu'Angéla était présente.

_La routine, rétorqua-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Elle fit la moue, incrédule.

_Je vous… Je t'expliquerai après trésor. Angéla vous avez fait du beau travail.

_Merci, parvint elle à dire encore abasourdie de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

'Là aussi ça fait partie du jeu ou…'

_Angéla, pouvez-vous allez chercher Camille et Hodgins, il y a du nouveau.

_Bien sur, dit-elle en ressortant

Une fois seuls…

_Tu peux m'expliquer Yorokobi ?

_ ? Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle innocente.

_... Rien

_Rien ?

_Oui rien.

_Cela n'a pas l'air de rien pourtant.

_Laisse tomber.

_Bon… Et ta jambe ?

_Je me suis pris un coup de pied.

_Un sacré coup de pied vu ta claudication… Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

_Je ne me suis pas attardé sur la question. Je marche donc tout va bien.

_Tu permets que je jette un coup d'œil.

_Après mon briefing.

_Bien.

_Dis mois chérie, laissa-t-il échapper.

_Quoi donc ? Rougit-elle.

_Tu as pu t'attarder sur le corps calciné ?

_Oui. Angéla doit faire la restructuration faciale, c'est surement le résultat qu'elle venait m'apporter.

_Elle ne fait pas ça dans son bureau habituellement ?

_Heu si… Donc ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle était là.

Quelques instants après, les docteurs Saroyan et Hodgins, précédés d'Angéla, furent avec eux.

_Alors B… Monsieur Sessei qu'y a-t-il de si important ? Demanda Hodgins narquois.

Booth le tua du regard.

_Vous préférez Kenshin ? Dit-il sans se démonter.

_Jack ! Le réprimanda Angéla.

_Désolé. Dit-il penaud.

_Je vais être direct. N'ébruitez en aucun cas votre affaire en cours sur le corps calciné.

_Kenshin ? Interrogea Yorokobi sentant que quelque chose clochait.

_J'y arrive Yorokobi, répondit-il comme s'il avait deviné sa question silencieuse et lui attrapant la main droite dans un même temps.

_Elle, elle peut mais moi pas, grommela Jack pour lui-même.

_De plus, cachez bien toutes vos notes, gardez en une copie, une sauvegarde, une autre trace… Ce matin, lors de mon entretien avec le directeur, nous avons surpris un homme dans mon bureau retourné et mon duplicata de rapport n'était plus à sa place.

_Votre bureau a été cambriolé en pleine journée et personne n'a rien vu ou entendu ? S'étonna Angéla.

_Les stores étaient fermés, quand au bruit une enquête est en cours.

_Votre duplicata ? Et l'original ? Questionna Jack.

_L'original est en sécurité. 'J'espère vu que nous ne sommes pas encore passés chez nous.' Où en êtes vous sinon ?

_Grâce aux marqueurs mis en place par Yorokobi, j'ai pu faire une reconstruction faciale de cet homme. La recherche a fini il y a peu. Il s'agit du Docteur Clark Walter.

_Clark Walter ! S'exclama Hodgins.

_Vous connaissez ? Demanda Kenshin.

_Le professeur Walter est un grand biologiste, spécialiste des maladies biologiques pouvant être transmises à l'homme soit par voie aérienne, soit en utilisant les insectes. De même, et paradoxalement, il a fait des recherches sur les manières de contrer ces maladies.

_Savez-vous pour qui il travaillait ?

_Pour l'armée, affirma Hodgins.

_D'accord, murmura Booth.

_A part les maladies biologiques quel était son domaines de prédilection ? Demanda Yorokobi.

_Il n'en avait pas qu'un. Il faisait aussi des recherches dans les domaines de la virologie, la biologie moléculaire, les maladies génétiques.

_Faisait-il des expériences biologiques ?

_Oui, j'ai retenu un article assez parlant sur sa manière de pratiquer, il semblait assez écœuré de ce qu'il faisait lui-même.

_C'était écrit ?

_Non mais c'est ce qui se déduisait à la lecture de l'article.

_L'affaire se complique ? Questionna Camille.

_Au contraire elle s'éclaircit, sourit Kenshin.

_Pas pour moi, souligna Angéla.

_ Ni pour moi, renchérit Camille.

_J'ai ma petite idée, fit Hodgins souriant.

Yorokobi et Kenshin s'échangèrent un regard entendu et approfondir pour tous.

_Lorsque l'agent Mac Taylor a découvert le corps calciné à Newburgh, sa présence n'était pas un hasard. Il assistait à une conférence sur la criminologie et les expériences biologiques. De nombreux militaires et autres personnalités étaient présents. Dans cette enveloppe se trouve la liste de tous les convives.

_B… Que voulez-vous que nous fassions de cette liste ?

_Identifiez moi le plus de monde possible et voyez si notre homme faisait partie des invités.

_Et vous qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Angéla sceptique.

_Pour ma part je vais téléphoner et ensuite je ramène Yorokobi chez nous.

_Chez Vous ? Répétèrent Camille et Angéla de concert.

_Oui chez nous, renchérit Yorokobi sachant ce que Booth insinuait.

Angéla et Camille se firent encore plus confuses.

_Sweetie il faudrait que l'on discute.

_Ange…

_Bon le topo est fini maintenant, vous pouvez retourner travailler.

_Et c'est tout ? Interrogea Hodgins.

_Vous avez tous les éléments en mains, il ne vous manque rien donc oui c'est tout.

Sur ce, les docteurs Saroyan et Hodgins se levèrent pour sortir.

_Angéla ? Interrogea Camille sur le pas de la porte.

_Oui ?

_Vous venez ?

_Mais… Je suis dans mon bureau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

'Oups'

_Oui. Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle en sortant, confuse.

Bones et Booth se levèrent à leur tour.

_Sweetie tu veux bien m'accorder deux minutes, le temps que ton chevalier passe son appel téléphonique.

Bones échangea de nouveau un regard avec Booth qui lui donna un accord silencieux.

_Ca va aller Yorokobi, dit-il sortant du bureau laissant les jeunes femmes en tête à tête.

Elle se rassit aussitôt tandis qu'Angéla vint prendre place à ses côtés.

_Ange ?

_Dis moi tout ce que je ne sais pas.

_C'est à dire ?

_Entre toi et B… Ton mari.

Involontairement Bones en rougit.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, affirma-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Angéla lui fit alors son regard 'pas avec moi ma belle' et elle soupira alors. Son amie avait vraiment l'art de la convaincre, du moins la plupart du temps et sur certains sujets.

_Kenshin et moi nous sommes mis d'accord sur plusieurs points.

_Je t'écoute.

_Nous faire passer pour mari et femme, que ce soit au travail ou dans la rue, chez nous c'est autre chose.

_Que veux-tu dire par chez nous ?

_Nous nous sommes installés dans un appartement réservé à la protection des témoins. Seul Cullen sait où nous trouver.

_Vous deux ça se passe plutôt bien dis-moi.

_Nous restons professionnel.

_Sweetie, votre situation tantôt n'était pas vraiment professionnel. Si je n'étais pas arrivée tu lui serais tombée dessus sans prévenir. 'D'ailleurs je m'en veut énormément.'

_Ho… Je… J'ai… Je faisais une petite expérience, expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine assurance.

_Une expérience ?

_Oui. Je voulais voir comment il réagirait devant le charme d'une parfaite inconnue.

_Et ?

_Il ne pourrait pas résister… D'ailleurs, merci encore de ton coup de main, il ne m'avait pas reconnu.

_Je t'en prie.

_Ange, dit-elle subitement la voix chargée.

_Il y a un problème ?

_Oui, enfin non… Le problème c'est moi mais… Lors de l'incident, j'ai… La vie me quittait… J'étais persuadée de ne pas survivre pour vous revoir… Toi, Hodgins, Camile… Booth… Et j'ai… Je lui ai dit… Je…

_Yorokobi tu viens ? Interrogea Kenshin en les interrompant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, oubliant alors ce qu'elle allait avouer à Angéla et sa tension disparu en un clin d'œil.

_Merci Ange, dit-elle alors radieuse.

Angéla, encore abasourdie par ce que son amie allait lui révéler, du moins elle en a une bonne idée, ne réagit pas de suite.

_Oh mais je t'en prie, balbutia-t-elle la voyant se lever.

Kenshin vint à la rencontre de sa femme et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à sa cannes. Et là, Angéla remarqua le léger boitement du 'journaliste'.

'Quelle paire' Songea-t-elle en les regardant partir.

_Tout va bien ? Demanda Yorokobi à son mari.

_Oui. Je t'expliquerai une fois rentrés.

_Bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Complications ?

Plus tard, appartement 2B…

Alors que Booth et Brennan sont devant la porte, Booth remarqua que cette dernière avait été forcée. Il arrête alors sa 'femme' dans sa recherche de clefs… Intriguée elle relève son visage vers lui et devina le problème. Un échange silencieux se déroula alors et Booth toqua à la porte.

_Docteur Brennan, interrogea-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvre discrètement.

_Docteur Brennan, c'est moi monsieur Sessei… Au sujet de votre interview.

_Docteur Brennan j'entre, dit-il en sortant son arme.

Bien que désireuse de poser plusieurs questions, Bones se fait force de se taire et suit son 'mari' dans l'appartement. La porte forcée lui ayant fait comprendre le problème.

La première pièce traversée est intact, rien n'a était déplacé comme si l'intrus savait où aller. Puis un bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté de l'appartement, sans un bruit ils s'y approchèrent.

'Surtout ne pas dire FBI, ne pas dire FBI' se répéta Booth pour ne pas se tromper une fois à l'intérieur.

La porte entrouverte de la chambre permis à Booth de l'analyser, elle était vierge de tous cambrioleurs… Pourtant un second bruit, plus proche, se fit entendre. D'un mouvement de tête, Bones lui indiqua son bureau. Les cœurs battants dans ce pesant silence, ils acquiescent d'un regard leur prochaine destination. Bones mets sa main sur la poignée, la tourne discrètement, et ouvre la porte. Celle-ci, huilée régulièrement, s'ouvre silencieusement. Un homme en treillis leur tourne le dos, fouillant le bureau sans ménagement.

_On ne bouge plus, intime Booth posant le canon de son arme contre la tête de l'opportun qui se raidit et laissa tomber sans ménagement ce qu'il avait en mains. La paperasse s'étala à terre avec fracas.

Bones était estomaqués par le désordre que et homme avait fait et menait une bataille interne pour ne pas se jeter sur ses affaires et tout ranger.

_Yorokobi, prévient la police, insista-t-il.

_Oui, affirma-t-elle ayant compris qui joindre.

Cinq minutes après

_La police va arriver, dit-elle en revenant.

_Les mains dans le dos, ordonna Booth.

L'homme obtempéra sans rechigner et Bones lui attacha les mains avec du scotch.

_Tu n'as rien de mieux trésor ? Questionna Booth.

_Non, soupira-t-elle… Puis pensive elle sortit un instant avant de revenir avec un lien de cerclage.

_Mieux, sourit-il.

Une fois l'homme solidement attaché, ils le firent sortir du bureau. Bones se trouvait alors à deux enjambées devant Booth et le cambrioleur. Cependant, à peine fut-elle au bout du couloir qu'elle fut stoppée par le canon d'une arme qui se posa contre sa tempe gauche avec le déclic du chien que l'on arme et leva les bras machinalement. Le cambrioleur proche de Booth, effaça un rapide sourire de satisfaction tandis que Booth le fit stopper avant de reculer vers son point de départ tandis que sa partenaire demeura figée.

L'homme à ses côtés lui fit vite face sans la quitter du regard, il la sentait menaçante. Par-dessous son masque Temperance remarqua son regard, malgré son attitude, il était terrifié, il était alors plus dangereux qu'une personne confiante… Il fallait éviter les mouvements brusques, les mauvais gestes, la mauvaise phrase. Dans le même temps, Booth était de nouveau retourné dans le bureau.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme masqué.

_Une amie du Docteur Brennan, répondit-elle avec son accent asiatique se voulant le plus neutre possible.

_Vous ne savez pas qu'elle est morte ! S'étonna l'homme masqué la gorge noueuse.

_Quand ça ? Demanda-t-elle la voix non moins noueuse, forçant légèrement sur ses glandes lacrymales et baissant les bras comme pour tenter de se réchauffer.

'Elle me joue la comédie ou bien ?' Se demanda l'homme masqué.

'Bones n'en faites pas trop non plus' Songea Booth du bureau l'entendant mais ne la voyant plus.

Elle avança lentement, prenant appui sur le mur du couloir, prête à simuler un malaise et cherchant à alléger le poids sur sa jambe blessée.

_Madame ? Interrogea l'homme armé s'apercevant de sa pâleur.

'Mais quel bleu !' Pesta l'autre homme intérieurement.

'Il nous faut quoi ce gusse ?' S'interrogea Booth perplexe devant la réaction du complice.

Compatissant de nature plus que meurtrier, l'homme armé décida de ranger son arme pour prendre l'amie du Docteur Brennan dans ses bras. Elle s'était alors mise à sangloter et tournait le dos à son agresseur. Elle éprouva un peu de remords lorsqu'elle sentit l'homme la serrer dans ses bras et fit volte face pour cacher sa peine contre son torse malgré sa forte envie de l'envoyer promener. Peu après elle sécha ses larmes et recula.

_Excusez-moi, dit-elle les yeux rouges.

_Mais je vous en prie, dit-il souriant de sous son masque.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

_FBI PLUS UN GESTE !

Décontenancé, l'homme hésita. Cette hésitation fut bénéfique à Bones qui se retira de son espace personnel pour se mettre plus à l'abri.

_Mais que … S'exclama-t-il. Ce fut à son tour de lever les bras sachant que ça ne servait à rien de combattre vu la situation.

_Madame Sessei je suppose, où est votre mari ? Demanda un des agents.

_Il est au bureau, rosit-elle à la question.

_Mon gars, je crois que c'est fini pour toi et ton copain, sourit Booth en sortant du bureau avec le deuxième homme

_Mais quel abruti, pesta l'homme songeant à son collègue.

Les hommes du FBI récupérèrent alors les colis tandis que Monsieur et Madame Sessei s'échangèrent un long regard. Une tension sembla disparaître de sur les épaules de Bones.

Un agent, restait à l'extérieur jusqu'à présent entra une fois les cambrioleurs au dehors et rejoignit le couple.

'Charlie !' S'étonna Booth en le voyant arriver.

_Monsieur Sessei, madame, salua-t-il.

_Bonjour, lui dirent-ils.

_Le directeur du FBI m'a expliqué votre situation.

_Expliqué ? Interrogea Booth.

_Oui… Allons-nous asseoir si vous voulez bien.

_Que vous a-t-il dit ? Demanda Yorokobi.

_Vous êtes des agents sous couverts enquêtant sur la mort du Docteur Brennan, et vous êtes sur un cambrioleur, deux en l'occurrence. Pour les autres agents vous êtes des journalistes étudiant la vie du Docteur Brennan pour écrire un article…

_Le deuxième homme m'a laissé l'impression de suivre les ordres plus qu'autre chose… Il semblait très affecté par la disparition du Docteur Brennan.

_Vous en avez pour longtemps ? Dans l'appartement du Docteur Brennan je veux dire.

_Pour un petit moment, nous venions d'arriver.

_Il me faudrait votre déposition pour le cambriolage… Vous savez ce que c'est.

_Pas de problème, nous pouvons la faire maintenant si vous désirez, ensuite nous ferons ce pourquoi nous étions venus, répliqua aussitôt Yorokobi.

_Bien…

Bien après.

_Je vous remercie pour tout Madame, Monsieur, salua Charlie avant de partir.

_J'ai cru que cela n'allait pas en finir, murmura Yorokobi à son mari tandis que Charlie franchissait le porche.

_Petite impatiente, la taquina-t-il en lui tapotant le bout de son nez.

Elle en eut un sourire amusé et soupira.

_Tout va bien ?

_J'ai envie de retourner à mon bureau pour ranger le désordre.

_Je te comprends mais rien ne doit être touché pendant l'enquête.

_Je peux quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil ?

_Sans rien ranger ?

Elle soupira longuement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait s'en empêcher.

_Ca va être difficile.

_Dis-vois Bo… Yorokobi, tes rapports ne sont pas rangés dans le bureau n'est ce pas ?

_Si… Tout ce qui concerne mon travail se trouve dans le bureau, du moins tout ce qui se rapport à mes livres.

_Et ton autre travail ?

_Mes rapports en cours ne sont pas dans mon bureau.

_Un coffre-fort ?

_Non, une cache.

_Alors, allons jeter un coup d'œil à cette cache.

_Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que le cambrioleur en était bien loin, mais si tu veux en être certain.

_Je préférerai… Ca va ta jambe ?

_Ca peut aller.

_Sans vouloir te faire la leçon tu…

_Non je n'en ai pas trop fait, le coupa-t-elle… J'avais remarqué le comportement de l'homme masqué. Il était terrifié… Il semblait désarmé, malgré son arme, devant le fait que l'autre homme ait été pris. Ce genre d'hommes, de femmes, agissant avec peur et nervosité sont les plus dangereux… J'en sais quelque-chose…

_Peut-être, mais c'était quand même osé.

_Osé ?

_Oui, l'amie éplorée qui fond en larme et se jette dans les bras d'un criminel… Dit-il sarcastique.

_Booth ! Lâcha-t-elle outrée.

_Ha non madame, moi c'est Monsieur Sessei, la réprimanda-t-il.

'Oups.'

_Désolée.

_Ce n'est rien trésor.

_Je… Je n'avais pas envie de me refaire tirer dessus et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le désarmer en 'douceur'.

_Bien vu… Heureusement qu'il était compatissant.

_Pourquoi dites-vous… Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_Et bien je ne pense pas que l'autre homme aurait marché.

_Oh.

_Bon nous allons à ton bureau ?

_Non.

_Non ?

_Mes rapports en cours ne s'y trouvent pas, répéta-t-elle souriante.

Elle se leva alors prenant appui contre lui et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre. Embarrassé, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

_Tu peux entrer tu sais.

_C'est que… C'est ta chambre, je ne voudrais pas envahir.

_Je te rappelle que lorsque nous serons chez nous il n'y aura qu'une chambre.

'Je n'y pensais plus.'

_Ce … Ce n'est pas pareil… Ici c'est ton jardin secret.

_ ? Il n'y a pas de plantes ni de fleurs.

Il sourit amusé par sa remarque littéral et l'observa faire. Elle ouvrit le placard, se baissa et souleva un petit tapis avant de soulever le plancher, révélant une boîte métallique.

_Si je m'attendais à ça.

_Je garde la boîte avec moi pour la suite, dit-elle en refermant le plancher, puis remettant le tapis en place.

_Tu te prends quelques vêtements ?

_Juste le minimum, répondit-elle en posant une valisette sur le lit.

_Le minimum ?

_Oui ma trousse de toilette, un pyjama et mes dessous.

Il rougit à cette affirmation et lui tourna le dos encore plus embarrassé qu'auparavant.

_Kenshin, on va pouvoir y aller, dit-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

_Bien.

Il se décida alors à entrer et alla récupérer la valisette avant qu'elle ne pu le faire elle-même. Bien qu'elle eut envie de faire une réflexion sur son côté mâle alpha, elle se mordit la joue pour s'en empêcher et le laissa faire.

_Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

_J'arrive, sourit-elle en attrapant son bras galamment offert.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils sortirent de l'appartement qu'ils refermèrent et rejoignirent le véhicule. Booth remarqua un véhicule du FBI et salua le conducteur à distance avant de prendre place à bord.

_Yorokobi, je crois que nous allons rentrer directement.

_Tu… Tu n'as pas besoin d'affaires ?

_Si… Mais nous sommes surveillés.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le cauchemar continue…

__Tu… Tu n'as pas besoin d'affaires ? _

__Si… Mais nous sommes surveillés._

_Nous sommes surveillés ? Je ne comprends pas !

_Ce matin, le bureau de Booth, mon bureau, a été cambriolé. J'étais présent et certains agents qui sont venus m'y ont déjà vu.

_Et ?

_Et ? Et bien me voir sur un deuxième lieu de cambriolage certains ne verraient pas ça d'un bon œil, même si c'est une coïncidence.

_Je vois… Monsieur Sessei est-il soupçonné ?

_Par certaines personnes je le crains…

_Certaines personnes ?

_Oui celles qui ignorent la vérité, Charlie nous l'a dit. Lui pense que nous sommes deux agents sous couverts, mais pour les autres nous sommes des journalistes… Je verrais ce que Monsieur Sessei peut faire auprès du directeur de Booth. Mon article risque d'être compromis. Toutefois si leur véhicule continu à nous suivre ça va poser plus de problème, surtout là où nous allons.

_Tu vas essayer de les semer ?

_Non... Le cas échéant je me garerai et téléphonerai à Cullen.

_Ok.

Finalement le véhicule du FBI cessa de les suivre.

'Mieux' Songea Booth brièvement…

Un autre véhicule sortit vivement d'une ruelle. Booth freina brusquement ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer balader madame contre la vitre qui se fêla sous l'impact. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur et porta sa main à son front douloureux.

_Ca va Bones ?

_Ca va aller… Une belle bosse doublée de deux ou trois points de suture, fit-elle cliniquement.

_Comment ça deux ou trois points de suture ?

_Ce n'est rien Kenshin, rétorqua-t-elle mi-sourire avant de se taire tandis qu'un homme descendit du véhicule qui venait de les arrêter.

Booth descendit alors la vitre de son côté.

_Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à l'agent.

_Sortez de ce véhicule les mains en l'air.

_Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? Demanda Booth en rogne.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'agent devant lui. Un vrai tir au flanc ne cherchant à faire du zèle qu'en cas de problème interne. L'agent James. Celui-là même qui avait brusqué le cambrioleur dans son bureau ce matin.

_J'ai dit dehors !

_Non ! Par votre faute je dois emmener ma femme à l'hôpital, argumenta-t-il tandis qu'elle dodelinait de la tête.

L'agent prêta un rapide coup d'œil rapide à la femme au bord de l'inconscience et nota sa fraîche blessure. Quelque chose lui disait de se méfier d'eux et de les laisser aller, mais il n'écouta pas son intuition.

_Je vous escorte, mais pas d'entourloupe !

_Merci, fit Booth abruptement oubliant presque de masquer sa voix tandis que l'agent retourna au véhicule.

'Une fois à l'hôpital mon gaillard tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise.'

_Yorokobi ça va ?

_Sonnée… Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Booth redémarrait le véhicule.

_Pour le moment à l'hôpital… J'en profiterai pour prévenir Cullen

_D'accord, répondit-elle sans chercher à argumenter, les paupières lourdes.

'Elle s'est prise un sacré coup là pour ne pas argumenter contre.' Songea Booth.

Finalement à l'hôpital, tandis qu'une infirmière s'occupait de soigner madame Sessei, Monsieur alla passer son coup de téléphone sous la surveillance lointaine mais assez proche de l'agent James

_Merci monsieur, furent cependant les seuls mots que l'agent réussit à lire sur les lèvres de ce monsieur Sessei.

_Monsieur, nous n'en avons pas terminé, fit l'agent abruptement voyons que sa cible le quittait.

_Moi si. Je vais voir ma femme, répliqua Booth tout sourire.

_Monsieur je…

L'agent fut stoppé tandis que son téléphone sonna une première fois.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le téléphone se fit entendre encore deux fois.

_ALLO ! Fit subitement l'agent sans prendre le temps d'identifier l'appelant.

Bien mal lui en pris. Booth le vit blêmir subitement avant de continuer son chemin et de rejoindre sa 'femme'.

_Comment te sens-tu mon cœur ? Lui demanda-t-il tandis que l'infirmière sortait.

_Au final deux petits points de suture, un bel hématome et un sacré mal de tête.

_Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, nous pourrons partir tranquillement d'ici quelques minutes.

_Et l'agent ?

_Ne t'en inquiètes pas, chuchota-t-il avant de lui embrasser le front.

Trois petits coups discrets furent frappés les faisant réagir et ils tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus.

_Monsieur Sessei, Madame Sessei, veuillez excuser ma conduite peu remarquable… Vous êtes libre d'aller où bon vous semble. Expliqua l'agent pâle.

_Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda Yorokobi devant sa blancheur.

_Oui… Je… Excusez-moi un autre travail m'attends, dit-il avant de se retirer subitement.

_Tu viens chérie ?

…

Bien après, dans un appartement particulier.

Bones, aka Yorokobi, s'était couchée sitôt arrivée sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Booth, quant à lui, ruminait les derniers événements de leur première journée sous couverts. Mis à part au Jefferson, tout n'avait pas été des plus roses. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien pour Bones, il s'installa au salon devant le téléviseur et finit par s'assoupir à son tour oubliant totalement sa jambe lancinante.

Au cours de la nuit, Bones, le sommeil agité, se réveilla subitement en nages, en larmes tandis qu'un 'BOOTH NON !' anxieux et terrifié s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une panique de courte durée la gagna parmi l'obscurité. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, elle chercha la lumière à tâtons et paniqua davantage lorsqu'elle ne trouva rien et sentant pourtant une présence à ses côtés. Cependant la lumière se fit brusquement.

_Bones ? Interrogea la voix anxieuse de son partenaire qui la dévora momentanément du regard.

_Booth. Dit-elle d'une voix plus sûre, mais demeurant curieusement terrifiée.

_Bones ! Répéta-t-il en remarquant ses yeux rouges, légèrement bouffis et encore larmoyant.

_Je vais bien, dit-elle sans grande conviction.

_Mettez-vous à l'aise, je reviens. Dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer.

Il sortit alors de la chambre et revint cinq minutes après avec un gant de toilette et une bassine remplit d'eau. Mais il faillit tout lâcher lorsque, revenant, il la trouva de dos en train de se mettre à l'aise, ne portant que sur elle un bas de pyjama. Il déglutit et signala sa présence.

_Vous pouvez entrer Booth, dit-elle devinant sa gêne sans le voir.

_C'est que… Vous… Enfin…

_Kenshin, serais-tu un grand timide, demanda-t-elle retrouvant un peu plus son rôle.

_Uniquement face à ma femme, rétorqua-t-il en souriant et faisant un premier pas.

Elle se sentir rougir sans raison sous ce commentaire et tenta un coup d'œil vers lui avant d'enfiler son haut de pyjama. Booth avança alors plus facilement et s'arrêta face à elle où il déposa une bassine avant de s'agenouiller pour être à la même hauteur.

_Booth ? Questionna-t-elle surprise.

_Comment vous sentez-vous Bones ?

_Mieux.

_Vous me racontez ?

_Je… Je n'y tiens pas vraiment, déclara-t-elle la voix de nouveau chargée.

_Ca vous fera du bien de parler.

_Booth, grommela-t-elle.

_Bones, réprimanda-t-il de la même façon.

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard et finalement elle craqua la première et soupira.

_Vous avez gagné… La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est… S'interrompit-elle baissant son visage.

Sans un mot, il posa une main sur celles jointes et légèrement tremblotantes de sa partenaire.

_Bones ? Questionna-t-il cherchant à la rassurer tandis que les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler.

_Vous… Vous… Vous m'avez… Sanglota-t-elle.

_Quoi donc ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

_Vous m'avez poignardé… A plusieurs reprises… Malgré mes supplications. Puis agonisante, vous vous êtes suicidé devant moi. Raconta-t-elle difficilement.

_Bones, dit-il la voix lourde, jamais ô grand jamais je ne vous ferai de mal. Le cauchemar est terminé. Rajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant pour la bercer et déposant un baisé sur son front par la même occasion.

Elle était bouillante et il la sentit frissonner.

_Bones ? Interrogea-t-il inquiet.

_Contrecoup, murmura-t-elle claquant des dents.

_Allongez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il involontairement.

Elle obtempéra sans rechigner et Booth lui passa le gant sur son visage avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.

_Merci Seeley, murmura-t-elle.

_De rien Temperance, rétorqua-t-il la sentant se détendre sous ses doigts.

Il lui embrassa de nouveau le front, et, une fois la bassine posée dans un coin éloignée, et alla se recoucher à ses côtés. Sitôt ce dernier allongé, elle vint se blottir contre lui, lui tournant alors le dos. Il éteignit la lumière et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, la capturant d'une douce étreinte.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Services secrets ?

_Sitôt ce dernier allongé, elle vint se blottir contre lui, lui tournant alors le dos. Il éteignit la lumière et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, la capturant d'une douce étreinte._

Le lendemain matin, monsieur et madame Sessei s'éveillèrent de concert et ce fut tout à fait naturellement que monsieur déposa un baisé dans la nuque de sa dulcinée. Cependant, le 'Booth' interrogatif qui suivit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

_Désolé Bones.

_Je… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

_Le choc contre la vitre a été si sévère ? Dit-il perplexe en l'imitant.

_Choc contre… S'étonna-t-elle portant une main à son front.

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le bandage, elle eut un flash de l'incident, de la nuit, et se sentit vaciller. Fort heureusement il était à côté et la maintint par la taille.

_Bones ?

_Ce n'est rien… Je me souviens… C'est moi qui suis désolée… Qu'avez-vous dit à Cullen pour que l'agent soit si pâle ?

_Je lui ai expliqué les faits. Une fourgonnette du FBI nous a suivis un bon moment, et lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés, une voiture nous a barré le passage me faisant freiner brusquement pour l'éviter vous blessant par la même occasion. Nous avons été escortés à l'hôpital où vous vous faisiez soigner… Par la suite Cullen a appelé l'agent en question…

_Oh ! Est-ce que Kenshin est toujours soupçonné ?

_Non, j'ai demandé au directeur de faire passer le mot à tous que j'étais un agent sous couverts chargé de la protection de témoin.

_Moi en l'occurrence.

_Oui… De madame Sessei, et que l'agent devait se faire passer pour son mari.

_Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

_Tout à fait… Ca évitera en tout cas d'autres dérapages de ce genre… Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?

_Mieux, merci. Dis-moi Kenshin, madame Sessei pourra-t-elle avoir la visite de Max Keenan ?

_Je ne sais pas Yorokobi… S'empêcha-t-il de sourire tandis qu'on sonna à la porte.

_J'y vais, dit-il, j'en profiterai pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

_B… Bien, obtempéra-t-elle.

'Qui peut bien sonner à cette heure-ci ?' Songea-t-elle.

_J'arrive, fit la voix ferme de Booth, il n'avait pas cherché à la masquer.

Cherchant à comprendre, elle entreprit de s'habiller, et lorsque, en petite tenue, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses bandages, elle sut qu'il fallait les remplacer. Booth venait d'ouvrir au visiteur mais aucun son ne parvenait, tout se passait-il bien ?

_B… Kenshin ? Appela-t-elle la voix inquiète.

_J'arrive Yorokobi, répondit-il tranquille.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ce ne sont pas ceux de Booth. Elle attrapa alors la couette et s'en recouvrit au moment où la porte s'entrouvrit…

_Papa ! Lâcha-t-elle surprise baissant un tantinet la couette.

_Temperance, dit-il la voix chargée en s'approchant d'elle et cherchant à la reconnaître.

En deux enjambées il fut à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras faisant attention à elle, ayant remarqué les bandages dépasser de sous la couette.

_Ma chérie, pleurait-il, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis content de te revoir vivante… Il fut alors secoué de pleurs silencieux.

'Si papa je sais très bien ce que tu ressens.'

_Papa, calme-toi, tenta-t-elle en le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

Elle entendit Booth approcher et savait, sans le voir, qu'il souriait.

_Vous avez apporté les croissants Max ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

_Et quelque donuts, rétorqua-t-il souriant, paradoxe devant ses yeux bouffis.

… Peu après devant le petit déjeuner, bandage complètement oublié mais tenue décente pour chacun…

_Votre enquête avance Booth ?

_Oui… Je suis dans le coma, répondit-il gravement.

_Vous m'avez l'air bien réveillé pour un comateux, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Booth et Bones s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

_Papa, en fait Kenshin est mon époux, dit-elle en attrapant la main de Booth.

_Kenshin ? Epoux ? 'J'avais bien entendu tantôt.'

Puis sans autre explication il comprit.

_Dis-moi Yorokobi, que fait Kenshin dans la vie ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

_Il est journaliste, répondit-elle pas plus étonnée de la rapidité de compréhension de son père.

_Comment savez-vous que… S'étonna par contre le dit Kenshin.

_Kenshin… Nous parlons de ma fille je vous rappelle.

_C'est vrai, où ai-je la tête ? Sourit-il

_Sur tes épaules, lâcha Yorokobi sachant pertinemment ce que son mari voulait dire.

_Je sais bien merci, mais… Il s'arrêta abruptement… Tu te moques de moi mon cœur ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

_Si peu chéri, rétorqua-t-elle sans y penser.

_Vous êtes mari et femme, vous vous tutoyez et en plus vous vous dites des mots doux… J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

_Aucuns, répondirent-ils en même temps en se regardant dans les yeux, tous deux rouges de confusion.

_Bref… Fit Booth brisant le charme.

_Donc vous êtes dans le coma.

Booth entreprit alors d'expliquer les grandes lignes, taisant volontairement l'origine militaire.

_Je comprends mieux, dit Max gravement, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit

_Ne surtout rien dire, mais cela va de soi.

_Bien entendu. Bon, je suppose que Madame Sessei doit aller travailler maintenant.

_Oui. Et elle risque d'être en retard pour son premier jour, même si ses horaires ne sont pas définis.

_Bon et bien je vais vous laisser les enfants, sourit Max en se levant. Yorokobi, je suis content de t'avoir vu, même si j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à te reconnaître… Faites attention à vous, ces gars là n'ont pas l'air d'être des rigolos.

_Bonne journée Papa

_Bonne journée Max.

Max partit, Bones soupira.

_Ca ne va pas ?

_Tout va bien… Booth j'ai un service à vous demander.

_Et c'est ce service qui vous fait soupirer ?

_Non pas du tout, rougit-elle.

_Je vous écoute.

_Pouvez-vous m'aider à changer mes bandages s'il vous plaît.

_Maintenant ?

_Oui, je voudrais éviter de passer la journée avec ceux que j'ai actuellement.

_Suivez-moi.

…Bien après…

_Merci encore Booth.

_Mais je t'en prie. Tu es prête ?

_Oui. Quel est le programme de la journée ?

_D'abord voir ce qu'Hodgins a pu trouver.

_Et ensuite ?

_Ensuite nous aviserons

_Et c'est tout ?

_Pour le moment oui.

_C'est un peu léger.

_Je sais Bones, mais nous devons rester discret.

_Bien…alors allons-y.

_Madame, lui dit-il en lui tendant le bras.

Elle sourit et attrapa ce bras si galamment offert.

_A propos, comment vas ta jambe ?

_Mieux, j'ai un bel hématome, et la douleur s'est estompée.

_Vous vous êtes mis un peu de crème ?

_Vous ?

_Tu… Pardon… Tu.

Il sourit amusé

_Oui Bones.

_Non, moi c'est Yorokobi, rétorqua-t-elle souriante tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le véhicule de Booth.

_Merci, dit-elle en prenant place à bord du véhicule tandis qu'il lui tenait la portière.

Au moment où lui-même prenait place à bord du véhicule, son téléphone se fit entendre.

_Kenshin Sessei Bonjour.

_Bonjour monsieur Sessei.

_Bonjour monsieur, du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

_Oui. Les hommes qui ont été arrêtés font partis des services secrets militaires.

_Les services secrets ?

_Oui. Vous êtes dans une situation délicate. Il vous reste 48 heures pour boucler cette affaire. Après quoi je ne pourrais plus assurer la sécurité de Monsieur et Madame Sessei.

_Je vois. Merci pour tout monsieur, nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles. Dit Booth grave avant de raccrocher.

_Booth ? Questionna Bones le voyant serrer le volant fermement.

_Changement de programme, nous retournons à Newburgh.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Cullen est derrière nous pour 48 hures, après nous ne serons plus en sécurité. Téléphonez à Camille pour qu'elle nous fasse un résumé des trouvailles d'Hodgins au plus vite. De mon côté je vais biper l'agent Taylor pour qu'il assure momentanément la protection de Madame Sessei et de son mari.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que Monsieur et Madame Sessei vont aller interviewer le Général Roberts à Westpoint.

_Nous retournons dans la tanière du loup ?

_Oui… Dans la gueule du loup Bones, la gueule…

_Que pourra faire madame Sessei en cette circonstance ?

_Attendre bien sagement sous le couvert de l'agent Taylor.

_Dans le camp militaire ?

_J'aurai bien dit non mais… Ce sera le mieux. Les hommes que nous avons surpris travaillent eux aussi pour le gouvernement. Ce sont les services secrets militaires…

_Donc Cullen ne peut pas maintenir le secret trop longtemps.

_Voilà… Le problème étant que nous ne savons pas si ces agents des services secrets sont pour ou cotre nous. Pour ma part je dirai contre…mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Peut-être cherchent-ils à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Accrochez-vous Bones.

_Pas de folie en chemin.

_Ne vous -inquiétez pas. Il est hors de question sur Monsieur Sessei se fasse arrêter pour excès de vitesse, plaisante-t-il.


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà pour un petit chapitre... A la base le déroulement de l'histoire dans ce chapitre était tout autre... Et un peu trop simple. Du coup j'ai réécrit le chapitre avant de le mettre en ligne. Ce n'est plus du tout comme avant (sur mon premier jet) et de ce fait tout ce qui suit est aussi à changer. (du moins en partie pas tout lol)

Bonne lecture à vous et au prochain chapitre ;o)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Difficulté supplémentaire.

A mi-parcours le téléphone sonna.

-Bre… Yorokobi Sessei bonjour !

_Bonjours à vous Yorokobi.

_Oh Bonjour Hodgins, du nouveau ?

_Oui ! Les recherches du Docteur Walters sont revendues à des étrangers.

_Pouvez-vous être plus clair, dit-elle mettant le haut-parleur.

_Selon le Docteur Bauer, ami et confident de feu le Docteur Walters, ce dernier lui a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il lui confie que le général Roberts revend le résultat des expériences biologiques à des pays étrangers et pour la plupart, terroristes à nos yeux.

_D'accord, maugréa Booth.

_Si le général Roberts est dans le coup, qui sait si personne au dessus de lui, hiérarchiquement parlant, ne l'est aussi… Suggéra Hodgins.

_Pour le moment notre investigation se cantonne sur le meurtrier du Docteur Walters, les affaires internes se chargeront du reste.

_Vous leur faites confiance ?

_J'y suis obligé ! Merci de vos renseignements Docteur Hodgins.

_Je vous en prie Monsieur Sessei, fit Hodgins ironique.

Madame raccrocha aussitôt.

_Chéri… Tenta-t-elle.

_Changement de programme… Il faut parvenir à interroger le général Roberts hors de son antre.

_Son antre ?

_Oui… Hors de la base militaire. Certes entouré, son sentiment de sécurité intérieur ne sera pas le même.

_Comment faire sans éveiller ses soupçons ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_...

_Laëlia, s'écria-t-il subitement.

_Laëlia ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

_C'est La policière qui nous a escorté jusqu'à l'hôpital le jour où…

Le silence se fit momentanément.

_C'est la fille du général Roberts.

_Oh… Comment pourra-elle nous aider ?

_En lui expliquant les grandes lignes de la mésaventure du Docteur Brennan et de l'agent Booth, dans laquelle son père est impliqué par exemple.

_Elle ne cherchera pas à le protéger ?

_Je ne pense pas… Pouvez-vous appeler l'agent Taylor ?

_Vous avez son numéro ?

_Oui dans mon portable… Prenez.

_Merci.

_Mettez le haut-parleur je lui dirais quoi faire.

_Bien.

_Agent Taylor je vous écoute.

_Bonjour agent Taylor, c'est de nouveau Monsieur Sessei

_Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

Booth devina un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de l'agent Taylor alors au courant de la situation de l'agent Booth.

_J'aimerai avoir un entretien privé avec le général Roberts. Croyez-vous que cela puisse être possible en dehors de la base militaire ?

_Je vais voir avec Laëlia ce que je peux faire, je vous rappelle au plus vite.

_Agent Taylor, il nous reste moins de 48 heures.

_44 heures pour être précis, rajouta Madame.

_Je vous expliquerai en privé, souligna Booth.

_Bien, à plus tard, Monsieur, Madame, salua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Bien qu'il ne resta guère de kilomètres à parcourir, un break fut décidé.

_Merci Booth, soupira Bones une fois à l'arrêt.

_Désolé de ne pas y avoir songé avant.

_Ne vous-excusez pas Booth.

_Bon au dehors n'oublie pas, tu es Yorokobi Sessei et je suis Kenshin.

_Oui chéri, rétorqua-t-elle malicieuse en sortant de la voiture.

_Alors là Bones… vraiment, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même avant de sortir à son tour et de rattraper sa 'femme' devant l'entrée de la station service, et ce fut tout sourire et bras dessus-dessous qu'ils entrèrent.

Ils firent le tour des allées prenant sandwich, salade et de quoi se désaltérer puis allèrent attendre à la caisse. Là, Bones, joua un tour supplémentaire à son 'mari'.

_Trésor, je te laisse quelques minutes, dit-elle déposant un bécot sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers les sanitaires.

Il la regarda tout sourire.

_Qu'est-il arrivé à votre dame ?

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Son bandage.

_Oh… Accident de voiture. Un freinage brutal, son front a rencontré la vitre.

_Oh… Ouch.

_Oui ouch !

Trois hommes entrèrent alors dont une odeur désagréable se dégageait d'eux, non qu'ils sentaient mauvais au sens propre mais plutôt au sens figuré et Booth le remarqua de suite.

_Faites attention à vous, murmura-t-il au caissier.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier étonné.

_Une intuition, rétorqua-t-il réglant ses achats.

Au moment où il rangeait son portefeuille, les trois hommes sortirent leurs armes. L'un était resté près de la porte, perdu dans sa musique. Le second s'était positionné non loin des sanitaires, quant au troisième il ne le voyait plus mais le « QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE » tonitruant qu'il lança ne lui échappa pas.

Le caissier se raidit et Booth fit de même en voyant sa 'femme' sortir à ce moment là des sanitaires et se faire attraper par l'homme à proximité arme directement pointé sur se tempe.

_Toi tu te la ferme ! Lui hurla-t-il dans les oreilles devant son 'hic' de surprise.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et ce dernier devina aisément les intentions de sa femme.

_Non, mima-t-il sans succès, ses intentions demeurèrent les mêmes et il le savait. Néanmoins elle resta calme, se laissant malmener par l'homme, resserrant son emprise sur sa canne.

Discrètement, le caissier, se remettant de la situation, marcha sur le bouton d'appel dissimulé à ses pieds et le fit comprendre à Booth qui opina du chef.

Le troisième homme se positionna près de Booth et le braqua.

_File moi ta caisse sinon la cervelle de ce gusse servira à repeindre le magasin.

Booth et le caissier s'échangèrent un regard, puis, lentement, le caissier ouvrit sa caisse.

_Plus vite, ragea l'homme appuyant un peu plus son arme.

C'en fut trop pour Booth qui se retourna, attrapa l'arme et la déviant tandis qu'un premier tir partait. Puis il lui donna un bon coup de poing. De son côté Yorokobi sentit soudain l'absence du canon contre sa tempe et en profita. Elle glissa subrepticement un coup dans les cottes de son assaillant qui s'effondra de douleur.

_Sale garce, siffla-t-il en la visant de son arme.

Pour toute réponse elle l'assomma avec sa canne, manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

'Deux de moins' Pensèrent le caissier et Booth.

Le troisième homme, toujours près de la porte et perdu dans ses pensées aperçoit soudain les gyrophares. La cavalerie arrivait. Il se retourna alors pour avertir ses collègues et les remarqua à terre. Abasourdi il retira son casque, revenant à la réalité.

_Rends-toi petit, tes amis sont déjà pris, lui dit le caissier.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. D'un geste vif, et sans vraiment viser, il tira une première fois et le caissier s'effondra. Booth se mit à couvert derrière le rayonnage proche tandis qu'un second coup de feu retentissait. Sortie principale bloquée, l'homme se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique.

_Ne bougez pas d'où vous êtes, mima Booth à Bones, mais celle-ci ne compris pas et le tac-tac régulier de sa canne n'échappa pas aux oreilles de ce dernier cambrioleur qui n'était alors pas loin d'elle. Booth le vit arriver sans rien pouvoir faire.

_Bo… Yorokobi attention, cria-t-il.

Celle-ci, surprise, vit l'homme à son tour mais n'eut le temps de ne rien faire. Utiliser à nouveau sa canne lui aurait été impossible tant sa jambe blessée, sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée tantôt, la faisait souffrir. L'homme l'attrapa par le poignet gauche, le lui tordant dans le dos et s'en servant comme bouclier. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il tira vers Booth, qui, réagissant tardivement, s'effondra au sol.

_BO… KENSHIN, appela Yorokobi le voyant choir.


	12. Chapter 12

Me voici avec un nouveau petit chapitre, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas...

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Contretemps.

_Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il tira vers Booth, qui, réagissant tardivement, s'effondra au sol._

__BO… KENSHIN, appela Yorokobi le voyant choir._

Au dehors les policiers étaient maintenant à proximité.

A l'intérieur, Booth attendit que le cambrioleur soit hors champ pour se permettre de bouger.

'B….l' songea-t-il s'attrapant son épaule gauche douloureuse.

Le tintement de la porte d'entrée retentit tandis que des policiers entrèrent, et ce fut à ce moment là que les deux hommes précédemment assommés revinrent à eux. Ils se relevèrent, arme à la main cherchant leurs proies.

_Les mains en l'air et lâchez vos armes, intima une voix féminine.

'Agent Roberts ?' S'étonna Booth la tête lourde… 'Nous sommes si proche de Newburgh ?'

Les deux hommes se voyant cernés s'exécutèrent aussitôt et tandis que certains s'occupèrent de leur arrestation, d'autres firent le tour du magasin.

_On a un mort, fit la voix d'un agent alors proche du caissier.

_Monsieur ? Interrogea Laëlia en découvrant 'Booth' à terre se tenant l'épaule gauche fermement.

_Il… Il y a un troisième homme… Ma femme… lui sert d'otage… Expliqua-t-il au bord de l'inconscience.

_Vous tenez le coup ?

_Ma femme… Occupez-vous de ma femme, rétorqua-t-il perdant finalement connaissance.

_Appelez une ambulance, cria l'agent à ses hommes.

_Elle est déjà en route, lui répondit un autre agent alors à ses côtés.

_Y a-t-il une autre issue ?

_La porte de derrière est sous surveillance.

_Ne tirez pas à vue, il y a encore un otage.

A l'intérieur des sanitaires, l'homme remarqua vite l'arrivée de la cavalerie et l'arrestation de ses compagnons.

_Vous n'avez aucune raison de me retenir, tenta Bones.

_La ferme !

_C'est une évidence, ils vous auront d'une façon ou d'une autre. N'aggravez pas votre cas.

_J'ai dit la ferme, cria le cambrioleur lui tordant le bras davantage.

_Vous… Vous servir de moi ne vous mènera nulle part, continua Yorokobi sans se démonter mais de façon saccadé. La douleur lui irradiait tout le bras.

_Mais tu vas la boucler ! Ragea-t-il la poussant violemment contre le mur en face son front, heurtant le carrelage durement, se mit à saigner de sous son bandage.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, laissant apparaître une traînée rouge à sa suite. Une fois à terre, et le souffle court, elle se tourna légèrement pour faire face à son agresseur. Elle se sentait nauséeuse suite au choc, mais ne se laissa pas vaincre et observa cet homme.

Il était manifestement agité, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Par moment il braquait son arme vers elle, par d'autres il se prenait la tête entre ses mains. Il semblait mener un duel contre lui-même. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent aussi bien dans le couloir proche qu'à l'extérieur.

_Voulez-vous vivre ou mourir ? Demanda Yorokobi calmement se frottant le poignet gauche.

_Je n'irai pas en prison et je ne mourrai pas, mais toi tu risques d'y passer si tu la ramènes encore.

_Si vous gardez votre arme en main à l'arrivée des policiers, vous risquez pourtant d'y laisser votre vie. Et si vous me tuez votre peine risque d'être plus lourde que la prison… Vous n'avez tué personne jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez fait que surveiller l'extérieur… Dit-elle sans savoir.

_Je… Je… Bégaya-t-il.

Les deux portes volèrent soudain en éclat simultanément.

_Lâchez votre arme !

L'homme regarda à gauche, à droite puis devant lui.

_Obéissez, tenta Yorokobi toujours à terre.

_Je… Je suis désolé, dit l'homme levant son arme vers elle.

_NON, cria-t-elle incrédule tandis que les coups de feu fusèrent.

Lorsque le bruit cessa, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu l'homme à terre, inerte. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine, elle tremblait et porta machinalement sa main à sa joue gauche. Puis le bruit environnant se fait plus fort tandis que ses oreilles arrêtent de bourdonner. Elle sent une présence à ses côtés, et, levant les yeux aperçoit une policière… Elle la connaît, elle l'a déjà vue…

_Madame, madame, répète-t-elle la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

_Je vais bien. Où est mon mari ? Demande-t-elle encore à terre.

_Il doit être condit à l'hôpital, lui réponds la policière l'aidant à se lever.

_Merci.

_Vous êtes blessée ? Demande-t-elle en la voyant grimacer.

_Ce n'est rien… Ma tête a heurté le mur.

_Je vous accompagne à l'hôpital, un choc à la tête n'est jamais rien.

_Et notre véhicule ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, nous ne sommes pas très loin de la ville. Un de mes hommes s'en occupera.

_La ville ?

_Oui… A Newburgh.

_Nous en sommes si près, dit Yorokobi faisant un premier pas aidé de sa canne.

_Vous êtes sure que vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda la policière la voyant vacillante.

_Oui… La tension se relâche, le contrecoup de l'émotion pet reprendre le dessus violemment, mais c'est passager… En théorie, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle marcha ainsi quelques pas et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle porta ne main à son front douloureux et se sentit déséquilibrer. Elle tenta alors de retrouver un peu de stabilité. Finalement la policière se posta à sa gauche et la soutint dans sa marche.

_Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Une fois au dehors, Yorokobi aperçoit les ambulanciers prêts à embarquer Booth.

_Kenshin ?

_Il a perdu connaissance. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien.

_Nous vous suivons, leur dit la policière en leur faisant signe.

Et tandis que des policiers restèrent faire 'le ménage', la jeune agent emmena Yorokobi…

… Bien plus tard, hôpital de Newburgh…

_Comment vous sentez-vos maintenant Madame… ?

_Sessei… Yorokobi Sessei… Je me sens reposée… Où est mon mari ? Demanda-t-elle reprenant conscience et sans oublier son accent asiatique.

_Aux dernières nouvelles il est toujours en réanimation… Nous allons avoir besoin de votre déposition.

_Bien sur ! Dès que mon mari sera sur pied nous passerons la faire. Agent, inspecteur…

_Agent Roberts, Laëlia Roberts, sourit la policière lui tendant la main.

'Oh !' Songea Bones en lui attrapant la main et échangeant une poignée ferme avec celle-ci.

_Votre mari est bien le journaliste qui voulait interviewer mon père ?

_Le Général Roberts est votre père ?

_Oui.

_Je crains que son interview soit ajournée.

_N'hésitez pas à me joindre dès que votre mari sera sorti. Mon père sera très compréhensif sur cet empêchement.

_Bien. Merci pour tout.

_Bon après-midi Madame Sessei.

_Merci, vous aussi agent Roberts.

_Appelez-moi Laëlia, sourit la policière avant de sortir.

Sans perfusion, ni surveillance quelconque, Yorokobi hésita néanmoins avant de se lever. Sans canne, il était hors de question de bouger malgré l'envie tenace d'aller trouver Booth. Elle se décida finalement à appeler l'infirmière de garde qui s'avéra être un infirmier.

_Bonjour, vous avez un souci ?

_J'aimerai sortir de ma chambre, mais je ne trouve pas ma canne.

_Pour le moment, si vous voulez vous déplacer, ce sera avec ceci, expliqua l'infirmier en sortant une chaise roulante du placard.

_Pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle oubliant presque son accent.

_Je vous rassure, dès que vous sortirez vous pourrez récupérer votre canne.

_Merci… Soupira-t-elle.

_Vous voulez un peu d'aide ?

_Ca va aller. Merci… Une dernière chose, pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver mon mari ? Monsieur Kenshin Sessei. Il a été emmené pour plaie par balle.

_Bien sur, je vais vous y conduire ce sera plus simple.

_Merci encore, sourit-elle une fois sur la chaise.

Une fois avec Booth, elle remercia de nouveau l'infirmier.

_N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, moi, ou mes collègues, lorsque vous voudrez rejoindre votre chambre.

_... Il va se réveiller ?

_Oui, d'un instant à l'autre (logiquement), ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit l'infirmier avant de sortir.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, attrapant sa main droite et finit par s'endormir à ses côtés.

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre.

_Bonjour madame Sessei, bien dormi ? Lui demanda l'infirmière en entrant avec le petit déjeuner.

_Je… Oui. Merci… Vous m'avez redescendue dans ma chambre ?

_Pas moi jeune fille, je commence mon service. Il paraît que vous vous êtes endormi auprès de votre époux. Vous étiez tellement fatiguée et si profondément endormie que personne ne vous a réveillé pour le dîner. Et c'est seulement après que l'on vous a reconduit céans…

_Puis je remonter le voir ?

_Pas pour le moment jeune fille, vous devez d'abord prendre des forces. Mais je vous promets qu'une fois votre petit déjeuner avalé je vous raccompagnerai, c'est d'accord ?

_Merci, répondit-elle souriante

Quarante-cinq minutes après Bones était de nouveau avec Booth, toujours inconscient, et lorsque le docteur arriva, elle ne put s'empêchez de poser la question.

_Docteur, quand est-ce que mon mari va revenir à lui ?

_Bonjour à vous Madame Sessei.

_Bonjour, excusez-moi.

_Je vous en prie. Votre mari va revenir à lui, au mieux aujourd'hui, sinon demain… Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant vous savez. Tout s'est bien passé, votre mari a simplement besoin de repos.

_... Merci.

_Je vous en prie madame Sessei. Gardez espoir, il n'est pas dans le coma donc tout va bien.

_Il n'est pas dans le coma, mais il ne se réveille pas…

_Ne vous inquiétez pas.

'J'aimerai vous y voir.' Soupira-t-elle intérieurement tandis que le docteur ressortit.

Elle s'approcha de Booth, et tout comme la veille lui attrapa la main droite.

_Bo… Kenshin, je… je sais que tu ne m'entends sans doute pas mais… C'est idiot, pourquoi je vous parle alors que vous n'allez pas me répondre.

_Si tu me vouvoies, il est clair que je ne répondrai pas, dit-il la voix pâteuse.

_Booth, laissa-t-elle échapper.

_Salut chérie, sourit-il tentant de la remettre sur rail.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

_Comme si on m'avait tiré dessus.

_Ce n'est pas drôle.

_Et toi mon ange, pourquoi ce fauteuil et cette attèle ?

_Le fauteuil, pour reposer mes jambes. L'attèle fait suite au cambriolage. Entorse au poignet, rien de bien méchant. Le médecin vient de partir, veux-tu que je le fasse revenir ?

_Non, pas pour le moment… Combien de temps ?

_Il reste moins de 20 heures.

_Cullen est-il au courant des ennuis de monsieur Sessei ?

_Non…

_Yorokobi ?

_Disons qu'hier, une fois à vos… Une fois à tes côtés, la tension a fini de se relâcher et je me suis endormie.

_Il faut que je l'appelle alors.

_Je préviens une infirmière ?

_Non, je vais en biper une.

_Bon.

_Yorokobi ?

_Oui ?

_Pourrais-tu me libérer la main chérie ?

_Je… oui, rougit-elle réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

_Merci, dit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

_Et ta joue ? Demanda-t-il par la suite.

_ ? Oh… Rien d'important, bégaya-t-elle ne voulant pas faire allusion au coup de feu.

L'on toqua à la porte, l'empêchant d'insister sur la question.


	13. Chapter 13

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES ET A TOUS

mis à jour des chapitres 13 à 15, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Mise au point.

__Et ta joue ? Demanda-t-il par la suite._

__ ? Oh… Rien d'important, bégaya-t-elle ne voulant pas faire allusion au coup de feu._

_L'on toqua à la porte, l'empêchant d'insister sur la question._

_Entrez, répondit-elle se tournant vers la porte.

_Tout va bien madame ?... Oh votre mari s'est réveillé ! Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Sessei ?

_Un peu groggy mais bien réveillé

_Chéri, tu ne peux pas être groggy et réveillé…

_Je comprends ce que votre mari veut insinuer, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est rien d'inquiétant… Et votre épaule ?

_J'ai connu pire.

_Voulez-vous un calmant ?

_Pas pour le moment merci.

_Bien… Le médecin repassera en fin de matinée, n'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de besoin.

_Je vous remercie. Avant de repartir, pourriez-vous me renseigner ? J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer et…

_Votre téléphone est dans le tiroir à vos cotés. Nous l'avons simplement éteint. L'interrompit-elle.

_Merci beaucoup.

_Je vous en prie. A plus tard.

_A plus tard.

_Chérie, pourrais-tu me passer le téléphone s'il te plaît.

_Bien sur, répondit-elle en le lui tendant.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, Bones leva alors la tête vers lui et ils s'échangèrent un regard profond.

_Merci Bones, laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure.

Tant bien que mal, il parvint à allumer son téléphone et appela son supérieur.

_Secrétariat du directeur du FBI Cullen.

_Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Kenshin Sessei, pourrais-je parler au directeur Cullen, il doit attendre mon appel.

_Je m'excuse monsieur Sessei, mais le directeur est actuellement en réunion et ne peut recevoir aucun appel.

_Oh… Pouvez-vous lui demander de me rappeler alors ?

_Bien sur monsieur Sessei, y-a-t-il une urgence quelconque ?

_Oui ! Mais faites pour le mieux. Bonne journée madame.

_Vous aussi monsieur Sessei, merci de votre compréhension.

_Je vous en prie, raccrocha-t-il ensuite.

_Un problème ?

_Cullen n'est pas joignable pour le moment.

_Oh…

_Dis moi Yorokobi, que s'est-il passé une fois que les policiers sont arrivés ? Demanda-t-il tentant d'en savoir plus sans en avoir l'air.

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

_Disons qu'après avoir parlé à l'agent Roberts, j'ai perdu connaissance donc…

_Logique, dit-elle plus calmement… Tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, les policiers ont ouverts l'issue de secours et la porte d'accès au même moment. L'homme a alors levé son arme vers moi d'autant plus… Puis il y a eut les coups de feu… Quand le bruit s'est arrêté l'homme était à terre et la policière à mes côtés.

_Les coups de feu ?

_Oui… L'homme a tiré, les policiers ont tiré…

_Ta joue ?

_... 'Il est malin'… Le tir de l'homme… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulut réellement me tuer… C'était bizarre… C'est comme s'il donnait aux policiers une raison de l'abattre.

_Tu as eut de la chance… L'agent Roberts a-t-elle fait une remarque particulière ?

_Elle a laissé entendre que son père comprendrait le report de son interview et attends notre déposition pour son rapport.

_Ca risque de poser problèmes si je n'arrive pas à joindre Cullen et si nous ne pouvons pas sortir aujourd'hui.

_Tu viens juste de te réveiller, cela m'étonnerait que le médecin te laisse sortir si vite.

_Rabat-joie.

_Je ne fais que constater un fait… Elle s'arrêta subitement devant sa mine réjouit.

_Vous plaisantiez n'est ce pas ?

_Tout à fait Bones, tout à fait.

Ils s'échangèrent un long sourire et s'attrapèrent la main sans y prêter attention, Bones s'endormant alors contre Booth qui l'observa un bon moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Ce fut l'infirmier qui passa pour le repas de midi, qui la réveilla.

_Madame Sessei ? Madame Sessei…

_Oui… Quoi… Oh, c'est vous.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Monsieur Sessei s'étirant à son tour.

_Oh vous êtes réveillé, je n'en savais rien… Le déjeuner va être servi ? Madame Sessei doit rejoindre sa chambre.

_Elle ne peut pas rester là ?

_Le règlement est strict vous savez.

_Tant que ça ? Ca pourrait faire un bon papier.

_Vous êtes journaliste ?

_Oui, au New-York Times.

_Je… Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas de dérogation pour les couples mariés.

_Faites jeune homme, nous vous attendons, sourit Booth.

_Chéri, tu aurais pu t'y prendre plus gentiment avec ce pauvre infirmier, c'est lui qui m'a amené à tes côtés hier.

_Oh, si j'avais su.

Finalement, monsieur et madame Sessei purent rester déjeuner ensemble et passèrent l'après-midi à regarder la télévision. Sport ou documentaires, les commentaires allèrent bon train, et lorsque le médecin passa, il ne pu que constater la bonne santé du journaliste, mais préféra repousser sa sortie au lendemain appuyant ses arguments sur l'état 'comateux' qu'il venait de traverser. Comble de malchance, Cullen ne rappela pas.

Booth retrouva néanmoins le moral lorsque l'agent Taylor appela.

_Bonsoir monsieur Sessei, je ne vous dérange pas,

_Pas le moins du monde. Que me vaut votre appel ?

_Je viens aux nouvelles. Savoir où en est votre papier.

_Pour le moment toujours à la case départ.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Avez-vous eut vent d'une tentative de cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné pour le gérant d'une station service ?

_Oui bien sur. Deux des trois cambrioleurs ont été appréhendés, le troisième est décédé lors de l'intervention des forces de polices, et les deux clients présents ont échappé de peu au même sort.

_C'est peu de le dire.

_Attendez… Vous voulez dire que… Réalisa Taylor.

_Tout à fait… Je suis actuellement à Newburgh, certes, mais à l'hôpital. En principe je pourrais sortir demain en fin de matinée.

_Et… Votre épouse ? Hésita Taylor.

_Une entorse au poignet. Elle en profite pour se reposer. Agent Taylor, vous serait-il possible d'être présent au commissariat de Newburgh demain ou un autre jour ?

_C'est tout à fait faisable agent Sessei… Je veux dire monsieur Sessei… Excusez ma méprise, j'ai tellement l'habitude de parler avec des collègues si tardivement, prétexta-t-il.

_Il n'y a pas de mal, souligna Booth jouant le jeu et retrouvant alors un léger sourire. Je peux compter sur vous alors ?

_Bien sur. Avez-vous une heure préférentielle ?

_On va tenter vers 13h, je ne suis pas encore certain de pouvoir rencontrer le général dès demain. Je ne pourrai que vous confirmer peu avant.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Bonne soirée monsieur Sessei, et bien le bonsoir à votre dame.

_Je n'y manquerai pas, rétorqua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

L'échange des nouvelles avec madame fut bref, car interrompu par le service du dîner, puis l'heure de la 'séparation' arriva et madame dût retourner dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, de même que la veille, Yorokobi alla trouver son 'mari' sitôt le petit déjeuner englouti. Mais sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, elle fut retenue par une infirmière.

_Pourquoi ne puis-je aller voir mon mari ?

_Le docteur est avec lui.

_Oh…Et bien j'attendrais.

Et elle attendit, et lorsque le docteur sortit elle commença à avancer vers la chambre et s'arrêta net en voyant Cullen en sortir à son tour.

_Madame Sessei ? Interrogea-t-il en l'apercevant.

_Elle même. Répondit-elle avec son accent.

_Prenez bien soin de votre 'mari', lui dit-il en l'accompagnant dans la chambre.

_Je n'y manquerai pas, merci monsieur.

_Je vous en prie. Au revoir madame, monsieur, salua-t-il avant de ressortir de la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui.

'Mademoiselle Monténégro a fait du beau travail.' Songea-t-il en s'éloignant.

_Que fait le directeur du FBI ici ? Demanda Yorokobi.

_Il venait aux nouvelles. L'agent Taylor l'a eut au téléphone. Il a été plus chanceux sur ce point d'ailleurs… Bref…

_...

_Mais les nouvelles ne sont pas terribles, rajouta-t-il.

_Tu ne peux pas sortir ?

_Si, si ! Par contre Cullen ne peut plus couvrir le coma de l'agent Booth. Sa présence n'est pas un hasard, il devait être présent pour le réveil de l'agent Booth.

_C'est problématique à ce point ?

_Oui et non ! Il ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits mais si on lui pose la question, il sera obliger de dire la vérité.

_Je vois. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous activer.

_J'attends des nouvelles de l'agent Taylor, l'agent Roberts sait qu'il entretient une bonne relation avec monsieur Sessei et c'est donc lui qui nous assiste pendant notre interview. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que madame aille préparer ses affaires

_Madame n'a pas grand-chose à récupérer, s'amusa-t-elle.

_Monsieur aimerai se vêtir, répliqua-t-il.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est très gênant, j'ai déjà vu mon 'mari' dans le plus simple appareil, souligna-t-elle.

_Bo… Yorokobi s'il te plaît.

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard et Bones finissant par sourire, lui souffla avant de sortir.

_A tout de suite chéri.

Une fois seul, Booth se leva et alla se vêtir dans la salle d'eau tant bien que mal. Puis il assembla ses quelques affaires et attendit. Lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, il répondit vivement.

_Entrez.

_Bonjour monsieur Sessei.

_Bonjour agent Taylor. Comment allez-vous ?

_Bien merci, et vous ?

_J'ai connu pire… Avez-vous pu joindre l'agent Roberts ?

_Oui. Elle nous attend en fin de matinée, dans une petite heure.

_J'irai de mon côté si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

_Bien… Toutefois j'ignorai que Madame Sessei était mariée.

_Sans vous en dire trop, c'est un témoin sous couverture et protection, expliqua Monsieur Sessei en chuchotant.

_Un peu à votre image ?

_Non… A une échelle nettement supérieure. Vous en saurez plus en temps voulut, je pense que vous comprenez la situation.

_Pas de problème monsieur Sessei, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

_A tout à l'heure agent Taylor et merci de votre visite.

_Je vous en prie, dit-il avant de sortir.

Ce faisant il faillit rentrer dans une patiente dont le fauteuil arrivait vivement vers lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Suspicion.

_Ce faisant il faillit rentrer dans une patiente dont le fauteuil arrivait vivement vers lui._

_Excusez-moi, dit-elle l'évitant de peu.

_Il n'y a pas de mal… On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés ? Demanda Taylor la dévisageant.

_Je ne pense pas, rétorqua la rouquine aux yeux verts.

_Non ? Pourtant votre voix me semble familière… Je vous confonds sans doute avec une autre personne. Bonne journée Madame.

_Merci, vous de même, rétorqua-t-elle le regardant partir.

Une fois certaine de son départ, elle toqua à la porte de son 'mari'.

_Entrez.

_Je viens de croiser l'agent Taylor… Tout va bien ?

_Oui. Nous devons être au commissariat d'ici une heure. Tu t'en sens capable ?

_Oui, répondit-elle sure d'elle tandis qu'il bipa une infirmière.

Ce fut l'infirmier qui arriva.

_Monsieur Sessei ?

_Nous allons partir de l'hôpital, les formalités se font à l'accueil ?

_Tout a déjà été arrangé… monsieur Sessei.

_Comment ça ?

_Tantôt, et suite à votre première visite, l'homme que vous avez rencontré s'est chargé de tout pour vous, et votre dame.

_Bon et bien… merci pour tout, je ne manquerai pas stipuler que l'accueil est très chaleureux et humain, dans mon prochain papier.

_Il me hâte de le découvrir 'agent Booth' monsieur Sessei, sourit l'infirmier malin en lui tendant la main.

Son sourire disparu lorsque Booth échangea une poigne avec ce dernier.

_Je vous raccompagne cependant jusqu'à l'entrée où madame pourra récupérer sa canne.

_Peut-elle s'en passer ?

_Il ne vaut mieux pas, d'après ce que le docteur a laissé entendre à l'équipe, sa jambe est encore faible… Il lui faudra quelques séances de rééducation une fois que la douleur aura disparu.

Madame soupira malgré elle tandis que son mari posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

…

Une fois au dehors, le téléphone de Booth se manifesta, identifiant inconnu.

_Kenshin Sessei.

_Bonjour monsieur Sessei, je suis le général Roberts.

_Général, que me vaut l'honneur, dit-il gaiement bien qu'étonné.

_Ma fille m'a fait part de votre accident récent, et comme nous allons bientôt nous voir, je voulais m'assurer de votre bonne santé.

_Merci à vous général, je me suis bien requinqué grâce aux personnels de l'hôpital, et je ne manquerai pas de faire un petit article à leurs sujets… Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas d'empêchement pour tout à l'heure ?

_Non aucun.

_Ah… Excusez-moi, j'ai un deuxième appel, à tout à l'heure général, dit Booth mettant terme à a conversation qu'il trouvait bizarre.

_Allo, mima-t-il sous le regard intrigué de sa partenaire.

Au loin, mais assez proche pour ses oreilles, une voiture démarra.

_Que fait-on général ?

_Pour le moment rien, je n'ai aucune certitude de son identité. Avez-vous pu identifier la jeune femme à ses côtés ?

_Non ! Nous n'avons aucune personne correspondante à son signalement dans notre base de données.

_Qui peut-elle bien être ?

_Nous continuons les recherches.

_Bien… Allons au commissariat, il va bientôt être l'heure de mon interview, et d'un véritable face à face.

…

Cinq minutes après.

_A quoi jouez-vous Booth ?

_Bones…

_Quoi ?

_Appelez l'agent Taylor !

_Avec mon téléphone ?

_Oui ! Un problème ?

_L'agent Taylor a mon numéro… Je veux dire qu'il a le numéro de téléphone du docteur Brennan.

_Ce n'est pas grave, appelez le s'il vous plaît.

_Bien…

Le téléphone sonna une première fois, puis une seconde puis…

_Docteur Brennan ? S'étonna Taylor en un murmure.

_Non… Yorokobi Sessei, dit-elle légèrement hésitante, mon mari souhaiterait vous parler, je vous le passe.

_Oh… 'Je pense comprendre.'

_Agent Taylor ?

_Lui même.

_Le général Roberts vient de me joindre sur mon portable.

'Je vois le problème'

_Lui aviez-vous laissé mon numéro ?

_Non… Je ne l'avais laissé qu'à Laëlia suite à votre agression sur la route.

_Ok. Nous arriverons au commissariat d'ici dix à quinze minutes, serez-vous sur place ?

_J'y suis déjà.

_Déjà ? Cela explique votre murmure. Un souci ?

_Non. Je suis présent pour des besoins d'enquêtes. Nous nous expliquerons après.

_Pas de problème agent Taylor. Dit Booth avant de raccrocher.

_Bones ? Demanda-t-il brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

_Oui.

_Bien qu'il soit déconseillé de ne pas le faire, pouvez-vous marcher sans votre canne ?

_Oui, mais pas très longtemps… Mes grimaces risqueraient d'éveiller les soupçons.

_Bien, alors laissez votre canne à l'entrée du commissariat.

_Pourquoi ?

_Justement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_Kenshin ?

_Oui Yorokobi, sourit-il.

_Ca va aller ?

_Oui trésor, tant que tu restes à mes côtés et à celles de l'agent Taylor.

Passer de leurs personnages réelles à leur doublures était devenu un jeu d'enfant, tant et si bien que par moment Bones se demandait si Booth jouait la comédie pour ses répartis. Quant à elle, elle se trouvait sereine dans ce rôle.

Une fois au commissariat, monsieur Sessei s'annonça auprès de l'agent Roberts.

_Bonjour monsieur Sessei. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Mieux merci… Pour la déposition.

_Nous nous en occuperons après si vous voulez bien. Mon père semble impatient de vous rencontrer.

_Bien… Chérie tu viens ? Dit-il s'adressant à se femme qui s'était assise en arrivant.

_Votre femme est ici ?

_Oui, ma femme participe à toutes mes interviews, cela ne vous dérange pas.

_Non pas du tout, je pensais simplement que vous seriez seul. Excusez ma méprise, l'agent Taylor ne m'avait pas précisé que vous seriez accompagné.

Kenshin sourit en attrapant sa 'femme' par la taille et l'aidant à marcher par la même occasion, ni vu ni connu.

Ils suivirent la policière jusqu'à une petite salle à l'écart où le général Roberts et l'agent Mac Taylor les attendaient déjà.

_Général Roberts, agent Taylor, salua Kenshin enjoué.

_Messieurs, fit simplement Yorokobi mal à l'aise.

_Madame, saluèrent les deux hommes se levant alors. L'agent Taylor eut un regard plus insistant sur madame tandis qu'il avança une chaise galamment.

_On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Demanda-t-il rieur.

_C'est fort probable, merci, sourit-elle en s'installant.

Le général lui faisait face en direct, son mari s'était assis à sa droite et l'agent Taylor retourna à gauche du général tandis que Laëlia se mit à droite de son père.

'L'agent Taylor connaitrait cette personne ?'

_Monsieur Sessei je vous en prie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, expliqua le général qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

_Oui général, merci encore d'avoir accepté de m'accorder un peu de votre temps. Je vais être direct. Je prépare un article sur le professeur Walters et une de mes sources m'a dit que le professeur travaille pour vous. Est-ce exact ?

_Le professeur Walters dites-vous, ce nom m'est étranger. Tenta-t-il.

_Clark ! S'exclama Laëlia innocemment.

_Oui c'est cela, professeur Clark Walters, vous connaissez mademoiselle ? Sourit Booth tandis que le général blêmit devant la candeur de sa fille.

_Bien sur… Père tu… Elle se tut subitement devant la pâleur de son père.

'Oups, pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'avoir gaffée ?'

Soupirant, le général tenta de se reprendre.

_Oh oui… Clark Walters, pardon, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, il travaillait pour moi effectivement.

_Travaillait ? Interrogea Madame surprise de l'emploi du passe.

_Je veux dire, il travaille effectivement pour moi… Peut-on ouvrir la fenêtre demanda le général en nage.

_Au sous-sol il n'y a pas de fenêtre, rappela sa fille souriante.

_Oh, il travaille encore… J'avais cru comprendre que son corps avait été découvert calciné ici même il y a quelques temps, fit le journaliste soudain acerbe.

_Il serait mort ? Paix à son âme.

_Ce serait lui ? S'étonna Laëlia remuée.

_Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que sa mort n'est pas accidentelle

Un militaire entra alors et chuchota un mot à l'oreille du général avant de repartir.

_En quoi suis-je concerné monsieur Sessei… Ou devrais-je dire agent Booth ? Demanda le général narquois.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Aveux

__En quoi suis-je concerné monsieur Sessei… Ou devrais-je dire agent Booth ? Demanda le général narquois._

Monsieur Sessei resta de marbre, Laëlia fronça les sourcils et l'agent Taylor assista à l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes.

_Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il agent Booth ? Demanda madame Sessei surprise s'étant tournée vers son mari.

_Sans doute me prend-t-il pour une autre personne. Sourit-il

'Merci Bones.'

Le général sembla déstabilisé. Se trompait-il ?

_Général Roberts, saviez-vous que le professeur Walters écrivait régulièrement des mémoires sur ses recherches et ce qu'il en pensait ? Demanda monsieur Sessei sans se démonter.

_Bien sur. Finit par répondre le général.

_Saviez-vous aussi qu'il vous accuse, à raison, d'avoir revendu le fruit de ses recherches à des groupes terroristes ?

_Je ne vous permets pas, fit le général se levant abruptement.

_Papa ? Interrogea Laëlia

'La conversation prend une tournure intéressante.' Songea Taylor en faisant signe à ses hommes de sécuriser la pièce et serrant dans ses mains le mini enregistreur qu'il avait reçu et écouté peu auparavant.

_Rasseyez-vous général. Fit Taylor sereinement.

Le général fit un tour d'horizon de la salle et nota qu'ils étaient enfermés. Les visages impassibles des agents sur place lui ôta son assurance, celui de sa fille, confuse, perdue et trahie lui envoya un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Quant à celui de la jeune femme qui accompagnait le journaliste il devina de la colère de sous son masque et blêmit soudainement une vague idée de son identité en tête. Pourtant ce ne pouvait pas être la personne à laquelle il pensait, elle était décédée et ne lui ressemblait en rien. Néanmoins il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise en croisant son regard. Le général soupira de nouveau et reprit sa place avec calme.

_Agent Booth.

_Papa, l'agent Booth est dans le coma, lui rappela Laëlia qui ne savait rien.

Le dit agent Booth se tourna vers elle et ôta son postiche et ses lunettes, seul subsista la petite barbe vu qu'il ne s'était pas rasé.

_Agent Roberts, sourit-il.

_Mais que… Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Se révolta-t-elle en se levant, car des personnes présentes, elle se sentait la seule à ne pas connaître la vérité.

_Visiblement l'agent Booth enquête sous couvert, et vous madame ? Demanda le général.

_Je suis Yorokobi Sessei… L'agent Booth est un vieil ami, affirma-t-elle sans broncher et toujours avec son accent asiatique.

'Bien Bones, bien.'

_Votre père, agent Roberts, a revendu avec certitude et preuves à l'appui, les résultats des recherches sur les armes biologiques. Le professeur Walters, qui menait ces recherches, s'en est rendu compte et a menacé votre père de tout révéler. Résultat, le professeur Walters a été assassiné… Ayant eut vent que le docteur Brennan devait participer à l'enquête, il a décidé de la faire supprimer, et quand moi-même sui passé au camp il s'est de nouveau sentit menacé et a tenté de m'éliminer… J'ai eut plus de chance que ma partenaire, mais pour pouvoir continuer d'enquêter, j'ai dû cacher mon état et mon identité.

_Non, non… Je ne vous crois pas. Pleurait Laëlia.

_Laëlia, j'ai reçu un enregistreur hier, voulez-vous en écouter le contenu ? Demanda l'agent Taylor en posant le dit enregistreur sur la table et le mettant en route.

__Général Roberts, ce que vous faites est indigne. C'est de la trahison envers votre pays._

__Professeur Walters, n'oubliez pas à qui vous parler. Votre nièce est toujours entre mes mains. _

__Vous le regretterez général…._

_Une porte claqua, puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent…_

Taylor arrêta néanmoins la lecture de la cassette.

_Laëlia, je suis désolé, fit le général vaincu… Je ne pensais pas que John irait si loin.

_John ? Que vient faire John dans cette histoire ? Interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

_Qui est John ? Questionna Booth.

_C'est… C'est mon fiancé.

_Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que le professeur Walters était sérieux, malgré le fait que je tenais sa nièce, j'ai demandé à John de le faire taire. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à l'éliminer. Quant à votre partenaire et vous agent Booth, demandez-le-lui directement.

_Qui est la nièce du professeur Walters ? Demanda Yorokobi.

Le général surpris, se tourna vers sa fille avant de baisser la tête. La réponse n'avait pas été orale, mais Yorokobi fut la seule à l'entendre.

_Général, répondez.

_Kenshin, inutile d'insister, dit-elle échangeant un regard avec lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait.

_Merci madame, murmura le général.

_Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, sanglota Laëlia qui n'avait pas relevé la réponse.

_Je suis désolé.

_Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter, il n'est coupable d'aucun crime. Se révolta-t-elle.

_Si… Du plus haut. Trahison envers son pays, argumenta-t-il lui-même tendant ses mains vers l'agent Booth.

_Agent Taylor s'il vous plaît. L'agent Booth a beau être sorti du coma, il n'a pas repris son service officiellement.

_Je… Je vais demander à John de me rejoindre au commissariat, Fit Laëlia Brisée avant de sortir.

Taylor fit signe à ses hommes qui emmenèrent alors le général. Dans la pièce, seuls restèrent l'agent Taylor, Booth et madame Sessei.

_Yorokobi ?

_Laëlia est la nièce du professeur Walters. Dit-elle répondant à sa question silencieuse.

_Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine. Demanda Taylor malin.

_Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il l'a élevé lors de la disparition de ses parents… Et le regard qu'il vient de lui lancer… Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage en lui révélant cette vérité.

_Agent Booth, madame Sessei est-elle bien la personne que je pense ?

_Ca dépend à qui vous pensez. Sourit Booth.

_Kenshin, si ce John est derrière ma disparition, me faire revenir d'entre les morts pourrait le faire réagir non ?

_J'y songe Yorokobi, j'y songe. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

_Non… Merci de l'avoir proposé. Dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

_Dites moi agent Taylor, quand avez-vous eut des soupçons sur son identité. ?

_La toute première fois que j'ai rencontré madame Sessei. Puis quand je l'ai revu son visage était différent, de plus… L'utilisation du portable a bien aidé à confirmer mes soupçons. Une chose est sure j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître. Qui l'a transformé ainsi ?

_Une de ses collègues de travail, une artiste qui donne un visage aux crânes. Qu'y a-t-il d'autres sur l'enregistreur ?

_L'arrivée du major John Marcotho, une courte discussion, puis l'ordre de faire taire le professeur à n'importe quel prix… Puis il y a un monologue du général qui confirme l'aveu silencieux sur l'identité de la nièce du professeur.

_Pourquoi l'avoir demandé à Yorokobi ?

_Je m'étonnai qu'elle connaisse la vérité alors que le général n'avait rien dit.

…

Le temps passa rapidement et la porte se rouvrit sur Laëlia et son fiancé.

_Agent Taylor, salua-t-il tandis qu'il s'assied alors que Booth lui tourne encore le dos.

Deux policiers surveillèrent alors la porte de l'extérieur et Laëlia resta debout à quelques mètres d'eux. Une certaine tension se ressentait dans la salle.

_Major Marcotho, salua Taylor à son tour lui faisant alors face assis de l'autre côté de la table.

_Major, fit Booth en se retournant.

_Vous… Laissa-t-il échapper… Je vous croyais…

_Surpris, ironisa Booth prenant place du même côté que Taylor mais à l'autre bout.

Le major se sentant menacé se tut instantanément.

_Tuer le professeur Walters était un jeu d'enfant, mais tuer un ex-ranger… Nous venons d'avoir les aveux du général Roberts…

_Le professeur Walters était devenu une gêne dans votre conquête de puissance… A vrai dire ce n'est pas le général qui a eut l'idée de revendre le fruit des recherches mais vous. Et lorsque le général vous a demandé de faire taire le professeur vous avez vu l'opportunité de le faire taire à jamais. Cependant, vos hommes ont appris la venue du docteur Brennan pour enquêter, et là vous avez flippé. Seule le docteur Brennan était capable de remonter jusqu'à vous, vous l'avez donc éliminé à son tour, ragea Booth. Et lorsque je suis passé au camp militaire, vous avez tenté de m'éliminer à mon tour. Seulement, vous avez oublié que le docteur Brennan n'est pas la seule experte en son domaine et l'enquête a continué au Jefferson. Vous avez alors envoyés des hommes pour éliminer toutes traces d'enquête. Cela aurait pu marcher si monsieur Sessei n'était pas arrivé au moment opportun n'est ce pas.

_Tsss… Journaliste à la noix, laissa-t-il échapper.

Booth en eut un sourire ravi.

_John ? Interrogea la voix trouble de Laëlia qui serrait ses poings de rage et de chagrin.

_Laëlia, c'est faux, c'est un tissu de mensonges monté de toutes pièces.

_Vraiment ? Fit une voix féminine qui fit sourire Booth mais blêmir le major.

Laëlia se retourna perplexe et sentit ses jambes défaillir en apercevant la jeune femme entrer tandis que la porte fut fermé derrière elle par un des policiers à l'intérieur.

L'agent Taylor esquissa un sourire tandis que la jeune femme avança s'aidant de sa canne et alla prendre place à côté de Booth. Elle regarda le major froidement.

_C'est… C'est impossible, vous… Vous êtes morte… Balbutia le major, je… Je vous ai vu tomber… Les journaux….

_La balle retrouvée sur le corps du professeur Walters, et celles que les chirurgiens m'ont retirées correspondent. Il en est de même pour celles retrouvées et dans la jante du véhicule de l'agent Booth, et celle retrouvée là où l'agent Booth est tombé. Elles proviennent de la même arme. Arme militaire, qui appartient à un fusil à lunette que vous avez reçu pour vos bons et loyaux services.

_John ? Interrogea Laëlia nauséeuse.

Le ton employé par sa fiancée, la présence du docteur Brennan, en chair et en os, firent parler le major. Il avoua le crime du professeur Walters, la tentative d'assassinat sur le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth. Il avoua avoir donné l'ordre d'éliminer toutes traces des pièces à convictions et autres éléments d'enquête.

L'affaire était close, Brennan soupira, ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux et récupérer une vie normale.

Cependant, Laëlia, chancelante, s'approcha de John difficilement. Celui-ci s'était levé à l'approche des policiers.


	16. Chapter 16

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, tout chaudement recopiée, et retravaillait. J'ai hésité un peu sur l'action à mener. L'histoire est bientôt finie mais l'imagination demeure... Encore faut-il que l'inspiration arrive. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture et Bonne année à toutes et à tous ;op

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 16 : Fatalité

Cependant, Laëlia, chancelante, s'approcha de John difficilement. Celui-ci s'était levé à l'approche des policiers.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, répéta-t-elle en pleurs en lui donnant des coups de poings sur le torse le faisant alors reculer.

La disparition du professeur Walters, la trahison de son père, et là, coup de poignard supplémentaire, les aveux de son fiancé… Les émotions l'avaient tant submergé, qu'elle en avait omis une consigne primordiale de sécurité. Ne pas s'approcher trop près d'un suspect sauf pour le menotter.

Pour toute réponse, le major la serra dans ses bras.

_Je suis désolé Laëlia, dit-il la voix lourde lui caressant le dos.

Ce faisant, sa main effleura l'arme de service secondaire de sa fiancée…

'Si seulement je ne les avais pas raté… Non ! Cela ne va pas finir ainsi… Ils vont payer, mais Laëlia… Rien, Laëlia ne risque rien.'

Et là tout s'enchaîna… Le major attrapa l'arme de Laëlia, d'un même mouvement, il la repoussa, pivota et tira vers Booth, Brennan et Taylor sans vraiment prendre le temps de viser, mais l'arme se dirigeant néanmoins plus vers Booth.

Déjà debout, car mal assise et une crampe dans la jambe, Brennan remarqua vite le comportement du major, et lors de son volte-face, elle s'était tourné vers Booth qui cherchait alors à dégainer une arme qu'il n'avait pas. (Du moins pas sous sa veste) Qui dit journaliste, dit pas de Holster, surtout au commissariat. Dans un même temps, elle le poussa rapidement et violemment, sentant avoir forcé sur sa jambe, Booth l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans sa chute tandis qu'un nouveau tir retentit. Elle ressentit le choc avant toute chose et en eut le souffle coupé. Puis il y eut l'impact contre le sol, amorti par le corps de Booth, celui-ci roula sur le côté, cherchant à la protéger à son tour, n'ayant pas remarqué que le dessous de table n'était pas creux. Il sentit le corps de sa partenaire se raidir au son des coups de feu et l'enlaça davantage, cherchant à la rassurer.

Taylor s'était mis à l'abri rapidement et semblait attendre un moment plus propice pour bondir dans l'action.

Les policiers près de l'entrée, dégainèrent à leur tour, prêt à faire feu. Le major décela leurs mouvements et se tourna vers eux rapidement, tirant à vue sans prendre le temps d'analyser, tout n'était que menace à ses yeux.

Bien vite des bruits de courses retentirent dans le couloir, et la porte fut secouée par des coups.

Puis, le silence se fit dans la salle. Le major écouta, attentif aux gémissements de ses proies et de ses victimes, oubliant le bruit des coups contre la porte et les cris venant de l'extérieur. Puis il observa… Les agents gisaient sur le sol, bougeant légèrement, l'agent Taylor était hoirs de sa vue mais il le devinait derrière la table et sourit narquoisement. Quant à l'agent du FBI et à l'anthropologiste, il était pratiquement certain d'avoir fait mouche. Puis son regard se posa sur Laëlia…

Il la vit soudain secouée par les larmes, sa tête baissée, les bras pendants… Trop, elle en avait appris trop d'un coup. Elle était blessée dans son amour, blessée par son amour, le bras gauche sanguinolent semblait accuser le major de sa folie.

_Laëlia, murmura-t-il prenant conscience de sa bêtise.

Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait plus. Elle sembla se raidir subitement et ses larmes se tarirent, un gouffre venait de les séparer.

_Lâchez votre arme ! Ordonna-t-elle le mettant en joue de son bras valide avec une arme de sécurité.

_Laëlia ? Interrogea le major surpris par ce vouvoiement soudain.

_Major, fit Taylor en se relevant à son tour arme à la main, mais index non posé sur la gâchette.

_Ne me force pas à te tirer dessus John, affirma Laëlia s'aidant de sa main ensanglantée pour le maintenir dans sa ligne de mire et au bord de la seconde rupture morale.

_Laëlia, dit le major en s'avançant vers elle faisant fi de la présence de Taylor.

_N'approche pas ! Ordonna-t-elle le stoppant momentanément.

De l'autre côté de la table, Booth récupéra une arme caché dans sa chaussure et se relevant, aida sa partenaire à faire de même sans la regarder. Elle grimaça de plus belle tandis que sa respiration se fit difficile. Elle tenta de contenir sa douleur, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait la cacher bien longtemps à son partenaire.

_Lâchez votre arme Major, fit Booth d'une voix calme, faisant mur de son corps entre lui et sa partenaire qui venait de prendre appui contre son dos.

Il ressentit la détresse de sa partenaire, mais, aveuglé par la colère n'y prêta pas d'attention particulière.

Le major tourna la tête, il était pris entre trois feux, néanmoins il trouva trois failles. D'un sourire béat, son visage se fit de nouveau masque de folie. D'un premier tir, il désarma sa fiancée en douceur, lui faisant sauter l'arme des mains. Pour le deuxième, il se servit de Laëlia comme bouclier et désarma Taylor et Booth de la même manière avant de retirer Laëlia de son champ de vision.

Elle tomba à genou, surprise.

_Jamais je n'irai en prison, mais vous irez pourrir en enfer avant moi, ragea le major.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire feu, Laëlia se redressa et attrapa son arme. Une lutte s'engagea, l'arme fermement maintenu dansait de gauche à droite et vice versa. Le major céda une main, pour tenter de la lui faire lâcher. Il lui attrapa son épaule blessée et la serra, ne lui faisant lâcher que des gémissements, mais elle n'en démordit pas malgré la douleur éprouvante. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas appuyer trop fort et son appui sur la blessure se relâcha.

Derrière Booth, Bones haletait, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa respiration, et Booth se rendit compte de sa souffrance. Il se retourna et la maintint par les épaules tandis qu'elle commençait à s'affaisser.

_Bones ? murmure-t-il la voyant trembler.

_Ce … ce n'est rien, rétorque-t-elle grimaçante.

_Bones ? Répète-t-il inquiet tandis que sa main droite s'agrippa à son côté gauche pour la stabiliser.

Lorsque sa main se posa, elle eut un mouvement de recul et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

_Bones, ne me dites pas que… 'Encore.' Peste-t-il intérieurement découvrant sa blessure.

_Ca va … aller, souffle-t-elle vacillante.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

_Je…

_Ne reste pas debout.

Et tandis qu'il l'aide à reprendre place au sol, à l'abri, sous le regard inquiet de Taylor, la lutte entre le major et Laëlia prend une tournure plus dramatique.

Laëlia sentait qu'elle lâchait prise peu à peu, sa force la quittait peu à peu et la douleur devenait insoutenable. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout et envoya un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles du major qui baissa alors les bras, gémissant, sans pour autant lâcher l'arme. La lutte se prolongea un instant… et soudain … alors que la porte d'accès fut enfin forcée, le coup parti.

Laëlia et John se figèrent, incrédules.

_Laëlia, murmura le major devant le regard douloureux de sa fiancée.

_John ? Interrogea-t-elle s'effondrant dans ses bras lui faisant finalement lâcher son arme.

_NON ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Laëlia, s'écria-t-il la voyant perdre connaissance alarmant alors d'autant plus Taylor, Booth et Brennan, malgré sa propre douleur.

Cette dernière se sentait fatiguée et peinait à rester éveiller. Elle lutta contre l'abandon un moment avant de perdre connaissance. Elle entendit Booth l'appeler, lui disant de rester éveiller, mais la fatigue était grande.

_Bones.

_…

_Bones.

_...

_Restez avec moi.

_Fatiguée, murmura-t-elle.

_Yorokobi, tenta-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire et sourit.

_Ca… Ca va aller… Kenshin, lui dit-elle, avant de finalement perdre connaissance.

_Bones… Bon sang.

Dans le même temps, les policiers fraîchement arrivés s'occupèrent du forcené tandis que d'autres se pressèrent autour de leurs collègues tombés. Booth entendit d'une oreille que les secours étaient en route. Il avait commencé à comprimer la blessure, et rejouant la scène, réalisa qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie. D'un coin de l'œil, il remarqua que l'agent Taylor avait été lui aussi victime du major, en moindre proportion certes.

_Lâchez-moi… Laëlia… Laëlia, cria le major tandis que des policiers l'emmenèrent.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Retour à la normale ? (1/2)

_Quelques jours plus tard, hôpital de Newburgh._

_Comment te-sens-tu aujourd'hui Bones ?

_Fatiguée… Des nouvelles de l'agent Roberts ?

_... Elle est toujours dans le coma.

_...

_Booth, savez-vous quand le docteur Rocherbrun…

_Savez-vous ? Plus de tutoiement ? L'interrogea-t-il légèrement boudeur.

_... Je… Sais-tu quand le docteur Rocherbrun doit passer me voir ? Demanda-t-elle souriante après un court silence.

_Non je ne le sais pas. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais si tu dois rester quelques jours supplémentaires à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas grave. J'avertirai Cullen et Camille et je prendrai quelques jours d'arrêt.

_Booth, tu ne peux pas…

_Si Bones, l'interrompu-t-il de nouveau Il est hors de question de te laisser toute seule.

_Booth, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule.

_Je sais, je sais… Mais qui sait, peut-être y a-t-il un soldat qui n'est pas au courant de la nouvelle situation.

_Booth… Les journaux télévisé ont déjà dévoilé une partie de l'affaire et mon 'retour d'entre les morts' depuis trois jours maintenant et ne font que ressasser cette nouvelle… Il y a pourtant bien plus important…. Il y aurait déjà eut du mouvement si la menace était encore présente vous ne… Tu ne crois pas ?

_Peut-être bien. A propos Temperance…

_Oui ?

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé la…

_Vous…Tu vas me le répéter combien de fois ? Tu me l'as dit lorsque groggy je suis sortie de la salle d'urgence pour… Tu me l'as répété de nouveau, une fois mes idées plus claires, puis encore après et après…

_Bones ! La fit-il taire.

_...

_Je le dirai encore et toujours s'il le faut. Je te dois la vie.

_Tu ne me dois rien du tout… Surtout vu le nombre de fois où la situation était inversée.

_Mon nombre est redescendu à zéro le jour où le major t'a tiré dessus.

_Seeley, ne culpabilise pas. Tu n'es pas responsable du choix des autres. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il nous attendait.

_Je ne me serait pas trompé de route tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

_C'est possible, mais…

_Mais ?

_Non laissez tomber.

_Bones ?

_Non… C'est absurde.

_Bones ? Insista-t-il.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout vous dire ?

_Vous savez bien que je suis irrésistible, sourit-il.

_Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sérieux.

_Vous ne m'avez pas répondu… Que voulais-tu dire ?

_Admettons que nous serions passés par la route la plus direct… Cela aurait très bien pu être pire.

_C'est vrai Bones, c'est tout à fait absurde que ce soit toi qui me soumette cette hypothèse… Mais le pire était déjà devant moi… Ce n'était alors plus une option envisageable. Et a ce propos Bones…

_Quel propos ?

_Bonjour docteur Brennan, les interrompit le docteur Rocherbrun.

_Bonjour docteur, répondirent-ils.

_Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_Mieux dans l'ensemble.

_Je sens un mais sous-jacent.

_Je suis fatiguée, soupira-t-elle.

_Ne vous en faites pas docteur Brennan, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant à cela. Vous avez été très éprouvée ces derniers temps, votre corps a besoin de se remettre même s'il vous a suivit jusqu'à présent… Agent Booth, vous permettez ?

_Oui oui bien sur, excusez-moi, dit-il soudain gêné avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_Bon, maintenant que votre partenaire est sorti, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse ? Demanda le médecin soulevant délicatement le haut de pyjama pour observer en premier lieu le pansement.

_Comment savez-vous que…

_J'ai beaucoup de patients docteur Brennan, à force de les côtoyer, j'apprends à les connaître, et ce n'est donc pas difficile pour moi de deviner s'ils sont tracassés. Expliqua-t-il enlevant le bandage.

_Ma jambe, avoua-t-elle.

_La cicatrisation se porte bien… Vous avez mal ?

_Oui. Rien d'alarmant, mais plutôt gênant.

_Vous l'avez faite travailler un peu tôt, et de façon intense, il est normal qu'elle manifeste des signes de douleurs.

_D'après vous cela devrait disparaître ?

_Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous avez besoin de repos… Il y a autre chose ? Demanda-t-il en posant un nouveau pansement.

_... C'est… personnel.

_Vous voulez en parler ?

_... Merci, mais j'attendrais mon retour à Washington, ma meilleure amie se fera une joie de me tirer les vers du nez, s'amusa-t-elle.

_Si vous le voyez comme ça c'est que cela ne doit pas être un trop grand tracas… Vous pourrez repartir à Washington d'ici deux-trois jours, le temps de vous requinquer un peu… Mais une fois sur place, faites vous suivre par votre médecin et pour votre travail, évitez la station debout le plus que possible. Votre employeur sera informé de votre handicap, passager, je tiens à le préciser.

_...Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci docteur Rocherbrun… Une dernière chose.

_Oui docteur Brennan ?

_Pouvez-vous me dire comment se porte l'agent Roberts ?

_Elle est en train de sortir de l'impasse. Son corps montre des signes cliniques qu'elle se réveille. Demain matin au plus tard elle sera totalement réveillée.

_Merci… Elle… Elle va avoir besoin de soutien… Elle…

_Je sais docteur Brennan, je sais… Le major et le général ont fait une autre victime, involontairement certes. Les blessures qu'elle a subit ne se guériront pas facilement.

_Je comprends… Veillez-bien sur elle.

_Toute la ville veillera sur elle. C'est un agent fiable et respectable.

_Elle sera bien entourée, c'est le principal. Sourit Brennan.

_Bonne journée docteur Brennan, je repasserai demain matin.

_Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi. Rétorqua-t-elle.

_Alors Bones ?

_Je pourrais retourner à Washington d'ici deux trois jours.

_Ca va aller ?

_Oui… D'après le docteur Rocherbrun, l'agent Roberts devrait bientôt sortir du coma.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle.

_Oui.

_Bones, tout va bien ?

_Oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?

_Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. Sourit-il. Vous m'avez l'air un peu ailleurs.

_Booth…

_Oui ?

_Que va devenir l'agent Roberts ?

_Elle va s'en remettre. Le temps guérira ses blessures physiques et morales.

_J'espère que vous avez raison.

_Mais j'ai toujours raison, ironisa-t-il.

Un toc-toc contre la porte leurs firent lever la tête.

_Entrez, dit Temperance.

_Bonjour docteur Brennan, agent Booth, salua Taylor le bras droit en écharpe.

_Agent Taylor, saluèrent-ils.

_Comment allez-vous docteur Brennan ?

_Bien merci, et vous-même.

_Bien… Docteur Brennan, agent Booth, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre implication dans cette affaire. Je suis désolé de la tournure des événements, si…

_Agent Taylor je vous arrête là ! Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir ce qui allait arriver. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes des autres. L'interrompit Brennan.

_Comment savez-vous que…

_Tout comme Booth vous êtes prévisible… Vous vous pensez responsable, mais vous ne l'êtes pas moins que moi qui ai accepté de venir vous aider.

Taylor et Booth s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Le Docteur Brennan ne cessait de les épater. Taylor resta un petit moment à parler avec Booth de l'enquête et autre puis il pris discrètement la poudre d'escampette alors que Bones s'était endormie.

…

Lorsque finalement Booth et Brennan furent enfin rentrés à Washington, en catimini, ils purent souffler un peu le temps d'une soirée en tête à tête. Rien de bien romantique, une banale soirée entre à domicile avec une bière et le silence comme compagnon. Leur retour, bien que discret, n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles des Jeffersoniens restés en contact avec Cullen.

Et le lendemain matin, croyant arriver en toute discrétion à son poste, le docteur Brennan, et l'agent Booth qui l'accompagnait, furent applaudis et félicités sitôt la porte de l'institut franchie. Ce fut donc sous les vivats que les retrouvailles se firent, bien que désorientée, Brennan se prêta au jeu et à l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait céans. Booth attrapa deux jus d'orange et en passa un à sa partenaire.

_Merci Booth, dit-elle avant de déposer un rapide bécot sur ses lèvres sous les regards ébahis des témoins…

L'air de rien, Bones porta son verre à ses lèvres et Booth fit de même. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard hagard d'Angéla il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

_Angéla questionna-t-il.

Bones leva la tête vers son amie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_Pincez-moi, finit-elle par dire.

_Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on te pince ? Demanda Temperance.

_Pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Pourquoi, répéta-t-elle, tu viens d'embrasser Booth mon cœur.

_Je… Balbutia Temperance pale soudainement.

_L'impulsion, tenta-t-elle.

_L'impulsion ? Répéta Angéla incrédule.

_Oui l'impulsion, tenta Booth se rangeant du côté de sa partenaire et réalisant lui aussi.

_Vous devriez avoir ce genre d'impulsions plus souvent, souligna Angéla maligne.

…

La petite fête dura un temps puis il fallut se remettre au travail. Booth s'éclipsa le temps d'un appel tandis que chacun retourna à son poste. Une fois à son bureau, Brennan cru pouvoir souffler et réfléchir un peu. Ce fut sans compter sur Angéla qui la talonnait alors.

_Bren… Dit-elle, ferme, alors que son amie se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

_Oui Ange, répondit-elle ouvrant les yeux.

_Ca ne va pas ?

_Tout va bien pourquoi ?

_Tu me sembles un peu… perdue.

_Non je…

_Tempe, pas au sens propre.

_...

_Tu te rappelles avoir commencé à me parler ?

_A quel propos ?

_A propos de l'instant où tu sentais tes forces te quitter.

'Oh !'

_Ca concerne ton chevalier servant ? Questionna Angéla.

Temperance sourit malgré elle.

_Que vient faire Booth dans l'histoire ?

_Je ne l'avais pas nommé… Alors dis-moi tout.

…Après le récit…

_Un conseil Bren, attends un peu. Mon petit doigt me dit que cette anecdote est loin d'en être une pour lui… On se fait un repas ce soir ? Histoire de fêter autrement ton retour parmi les vivants ?

_Ange…

_Allez Bren… Je suis sûre que tout le monde sera partant, même ton chevalier blanc.

_C'est d'accord, sourit-elle.

_Bien… Je te dirais bien de te reposer, mais au vu des dossiers que Camille a mis sur ton bureau tu n'en auras pas le temps.

_Des dossiers ? Je ne les avais pas remarqué, ironisa Bones.

_D'après ce que j'ai compris, les experts de Manhattan ont quelques soucis d'équipements. Tous ces dossiers viennent de là-bas, et ceci aussi, lui dit Angéla lui tendant un bouquet.

Une petite carte en tomba alors qu'elle attrapait le bouquet pour le humer. Angéla la ramassa et ne put s'empêcher de la lire à haute voix.

_Docteur Brennan, nous vous souhaitons un prompt rétablissement ainsi qu'à votre mari. L'équipe de Manhattan. NB : Prenez bien soin de vous, amitié Taylor._

_J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas tout compris, s'empourpra Brennan.

_Au contraire, la taquina Angéla.

_Ange, gronda Brennan tandis que son amie filait à l'abri.

De nouveau seule, Brennan sentit un poids se poser sur ses épaules. Suite à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Angéla, les souvenirs de la nuit où elle avait bien faillir disparaître étaient vifs. Ses mots, sa réaction, les émotions silencieuses de son partenaire… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le retour de Booth.

_Dois-je attendre ou prendre les devants ? Murmura-t-elle.

_Bones ? Interrogea Booth, vous parlez seule ?

_Je… Je… Balbutia-t-elle.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui, se ressaisit-elle. Tout va bien. Angéla vous a-t-elle parlé de la soirée ?

_J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était question de restaurant et que nos présences étaient obligatoires.

_Et mieux vaut ne pas contredire Angéla.

_Bones ?

_Oui.

_Je sais que je viens de vous poser la question, mais tout va bien ?

_Oui.

_Tu es sure ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de parler à voix haute, seule je veux dire.

Elle rougit devant l'argument.

'Et encore moins de rougir.'

_Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, la taquina-t-il.

_Je ne… Booth.

_Je te dis à ce soir alors ?

_Mmm ? Oui.

'Encore perdue dans ses pensées. Il est évident qu'elle est préoccupée.'

_Prends soin de toi Yorokobi.

_Toi aussi Kenshin, sourit-elle.

Il la salua une dernière fois et fila à toute allure. Elle lui rendit son salut et le suivit du regard, puis on toqua de nouveau à sa porte.

_Docteur Brennan ?

_Docteur Saroyan.

_Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir de journée supplémentaires de repos ?

_Merci Docteur Saroyan, mais la reprise devrait bien se passer. De plus Angéla m'a laissé entendre qu'il y a quelques dossiers en suspend en provenance de Manhattan.

_Oui. Le lieutenant Taylor m'a expliqué qu'ils refaisaient le labo. Le vieux matériel a été mis au rebut trop rapidement. Le récent n'a pas encore été livré donc…

_Donc ils veulent un coup de main… Il n'y avait pas plus près ?

_Et bien le lieutenant Taylor sait que nous sommes efficaces.

_Je vois. Y-a-t-il eu des analyses préliminaires de faites ?

_Oui. Hodgins s'est occupé de son secteur, une étude préliminaire des ossements a été faite, mais la reconstruction faciale n'est pas au top, comme si ils avaient le visage difforme, peut-être une neurofibromatose…

_Quel dossier en particulier ? Demanda Bones en se levant.

_Ne bougez pas je vous les amène.

_Docteur Saroyan s'il vous plaît, 'râla' Brennan en attrapant sa canne.

_Excusez-moi Docteur Brennan, mais dans la situation inverse… 'Comprendrait-elle ?'

_Pour le moment tout va bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas rester debout.

_Et bien si, selon le Docteur Rocherbrun vous devez éviter de stationner debout. 'Elle a un peu compris' Songea-t-elle lui tendant le premier dossier.

_Stationner debout ne m'empêche pas de marcher.

'Certes.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Retour à la normale ? (2/2)

__Stationner debout ne m'empêche pas de marcher._

'_Certes._

Temperance alla prendre place derrière son bureau et ouvrit le dossier, lisant les points clés en priorité, puis elle prit le second, le troisième, la quatrième. Au moment de prendre le cinquième dossier, Camille l'arrêta.

_Docteur Saroyan ?

_Ce dossier est à part. Il n'a aucun point commun avec les précédents.

_Ces quatre personnes souffraient bien de neurofibromatose… Elles se sont fait opérées pour avoir un visage plus 'attrayant', comme vous et moi.

_Oh.

_Les recherches des portraits d'Angéla n'ont rien donné ? Demanda Brennan se relevant.

_Et bien, nous n'avons pas lancé de recherches car nous étions assez dubitatifs. 'Enfin je l'étais.'

_Qu'y-a-t-il dans le dernier dossier ? Demanda Brennan sur le pas de la porte.

_Un corps calciné retrouvé du côté de Newburgh. Sur les terres d'une maison isolée. La maison était déserte mais…

_La propriété ne s'appellerai pas « Naharon » par hasard ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

_Si… Comment le savez-vous ?

_Le terrain appartient à Madame Yorokobi Sessei.

_Oh… Oh je vois. Le lieutenant Taylor devait le savoir car les fouilles dans la maison ont été complètement évitées vu qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction…

_A quel endroit a été retrouvé le corps ?

_Sur le chemin d'accès principal… Il a subit le même sort que le professeur Walters. Mais l'identification est en cours. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un militaire.

_Sur quoi vous fondez-vous ?

_Une plaque d'identification a été trouvée partiellement fondu, la gravure a été effacé par la chaleur. Elle se trouvait dans une main du cadavre. Comme s'il l'avait arraché à son assaillant en luttant contre lui.

_Pourrais-je voir la plaque ?

_Hodgins l'a en sa possession.

_Merci…Docteur Saroyan !

_Oui Docteur Brennan.

_Merci… De votre préoccupation.

_Je vous en prie, sourit-elle.

Temperance alla trouver Hodgins pour lui demander le rapport sur le deuxième corps calciné ainsi que ce qu'il avait pu tirer de la plaque fondue. Camille la suivit du regard de son bureau, malgré une légère claudication tout semblait aller pour le mieux. La vie reprenait sa 'normalité'.

La journée passa à folle allure, le restant de la plaque avait pu être identifié grâce au travail d'Angéla. Il s'agissait de celle du Major John Marcotho, preuve plus contre lui, le soldat la lui ayant arraché lors de sa lutte, peu avant sa mort. L'identité du soldat levé, Booth le reconnut alors qu'il était de passage. C'était le garde en faction qui l'avait alors empêché de pénétrer dans le camp militaire. Lorsqu'Angéla remarqua que les deux tourtereaux discutaient tranquillement, elle s'en approcha, histoire de mettre au point un détail vestimentaire pour le dîner.

_Dites moi vous deux, vous compte aller dîner vêtu ainsi ?

_Ben quoi ? Laissa entendre Booth.

_J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de folie Angéla. Réprimanda Temperance.

_Moi ? Jamais… Mais Jack, je ne sais pas… Répliqua-t-il taquine. Une voiture va passer te récupérer chez toi.

_Une voiture ? Ange, je peux très bien me conduire seule.

_Et de toute façon elle a déjà son chauffeur, renchérit Booth.

_Bien dans ce cas le voiturier vous récupérera tous deux. Pas de risque de souffler dans le ballon ce soir.

_Ange tu nous incites à la boisson ?

_Et à propos, mettez vous sur votre 31.

_Je m'en serais douté, sourit Temperance.

_Je n'ai rien qui fasse chic, grommela Booth.

_Booth un costard fera l'affaire. Tenta Ange.

_Rien ne change en somme, bouda Booth.

_Ne fais pas l'enfant Booth. Vous… Tu me raccompagnes ?

_Déjà ? Avec grand plaisir. Combien de temps avons-nous devant nous ?

_Tout dépend de ce que vous comptez faire. S'amusa Angéla maligne.

Booth rougit devant le sous-entendu.

_Ange, plus sérieusement, fit Temperance sans la reprendre.

_On va dire 1h30-2h.

_Bien. Alors à tout à l'heure. Dit Temperance en prenant appui sur son partenaire pour se lever et s'aider à marcher.

_Comment va votre jambe ? Chuchote-t-il.

_Elle me lance un peu… L'agent Taylor, enfin le lieutenant Taylor m'a envoyé quelques dossiers à étudier.

_Et ?

_Le Major Marcotho a fait une autre victime.

_C'est terrible pour Laëlia, et la famille de la victime… Le lieutenant Taylor a-t-il fait une requête spéciale ?

_Juste une demande d'identification des corps, et quelques analyses basiques… Booth pouvons nous passer au centre commercial ?

_Tu as une course à faire ?

_Oui.

_Tu sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

_Je le sais, mais la course que j'envisage devrait être rapide. J'ai mon adresse et mon idée.

_Si tu le dis.

_Bien entendu tu viens avec moi.

_Evidemment sourit-il.

… Bien plus tard…

_Bones, gronda Booth en sortant de la pièce d'essayage.

_Quoi ? Tu voulais être chic non ?

_... Bones, là n'est pas la question… Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est… C'est beaucoup trop.

_Voyez-ça… Vois ça comme un cadeau de Noël bien à l'avance.

_...

_Qui ne dis mot est d'accord c'est bien ça ?

_Qui ne dis mot consent, la reprit-il.

_Bien.

_Bones !

_Ca ne te plaît pas ?

_Merci, sourit-i.

_Ne me remercie pas, tu n'as pas encore tour vu.

_Comment ça tout ?... Bones !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, soutint-elle guillerette et faisant un signe à la vendeuse qui s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir à la charge avec un large choix de cravate de la plus sobre à la plus fantaisiste.

Booth retrouva le sourire.

_Allez-y Bones, choisissez.

Elle les regarda, inspecta le nouveau costume chic de son ami d'un œil, et opta finalement pour une cravate jaune poussin.

'Le costume, la cravate… J'ai l'impression de rêver.' (Nda : A peu de chose prêt c'est un peu le costume qu'il porte à la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 4)

_C'est du beau travail Miranda, c'est exactement ce que je vous avais demandé.

_Merci Docteur Brennan.

_Peut-il garder le costume sur lui ?

_Bien entendu, et pour le règlement ? Demanda en douce la vendeuse.

_Envoyez moi la note s'il vous plaît, selon notre accord.

_Ce sera fait… Une dernière chose.

_Oui ?

_Je suis contente que vous soyez en vie, non pas pour la vente, mais Andy et Kathy ne pouvaient pas rester dans l'impasse.

_Merci de votre soutien, sourit Brennan légèrement gênée.

_Votre fiancé n'a rien à envier à Andy, s'autorisa la vendeuse.

_Mais… Je… Ne… Ce… Ce n'est pas mon fiancé bredouilla-t-elle.

_Bones, tu viens, nous allons nous mettre en retard, dit Booth n'ayant pas entendu les derniers mots de la vendeuse.

_J'arrive… Merci encore pour tout Miranda.

_Je vous en prie Docteur Brennan, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Sourit la vendeuse la saluant et les regardant partir.

… Peu après, appartement 2B…

_Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle alors dans sa chambre ayant laissé Booth au salon.

_Une trentaine de minutes. Tout va bien Bones ?

_Non… J'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour fermer ma robe, pouvez-vous venir ?

_J'arrive Bones, j'arrive.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte close et s'annonça en tapant trois petits coups

_Entre Seeley, dit-elle machinalement finissant de poser ses boucles d'oreilles.

'Seeley !'

Lorsque Booth entra, il fut subjugué par sa splendeur.

_Waouh, laissa-t-il échapper imitant la carpe par la même occasion.

Temperance se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, les joues légèrement roses.

_Ca fait trop ?

_Non, non, pas du tout. Vous êtes sublime.

_Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

_Grâce à v… Grâce à Toi.

_Pourrais-tu... Demanda-t-elle sans continuer sa phrase, mais lui tournant le dos.

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha d'elle et zippa le fermoir. Ses mains s'attardèrent ensuite sur les épaules nues de sa partenaire, dessinant des arabesques de façon tendre.

_Seeley ? Questionna-t-elle.

_Mmm ? Répondit-il rêveur.

Elle fit volte face et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils s'échangèrent alors un long regard plein d'émotions, et sans y prêter attention s'attrapèrent les mains. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent inexorablement, et un coup de klaxon brisa le charme, les faisant sursauter.

_Je… Je crois que c'est pour nous, murmura-t-elle confuse.

_Je crois aussi, se racla-t-il la gorge… Tu es prête ?

_Oui.

_Alors allons-y avant que le chauffeur ne s'impatiente, dit-il lui offrant son bras.

_Merci Booth.

_Je t'en prie.

… Beaucoup plus tard…

Alors que le dessert était avancé, l'orchestre entama une valse.

_Temperance ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'offrir cette danse ?

_Vous valsez ?

_Un petit peu.

_Alors valsons, mais pas trop longtemps.

_Ta jambe ?

_Oui.

_Je te guiderai, dit-il l'invitant à le joindre.

Main dans la main, ils gagnèrent la piste de danse sous les regards inquisiteurs de leurs amis et collègues de travail.

Ils valsèrent un instant, oubliant tout ce qui les entouré, guidés par la musique, enivrés l'un de l'autre. Néanmoins le sourire quelque peu grimaçant de sa partenaire rappela à Booth que tout n'était pas encore au top. Il l'entraîna alors vers l'extérieur, loin de la piste de danse, loin de leur table. (Du moins loin de leurs oreilles)

_Seeley ? Interrogea-t-elle surprise.

_Bones je…

Elle rougit subitement, se doutant de la question insidieuse qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas oublié.

_Quoi donc ? Tenta-t-elle cependant.

_Lorsque… Lorsque vous avez été atteint, vous… Vous m'avez avoué un secret… Etiez-vous sincère ?

_Booth… J'y ai réfléchi de mon côté, je l'admets…..Lorsqu'un homme et une femme affrontent ensemble une situation dangereuse, leurs sentiments se dévoilent de façon dramatique. Mais il peut y avoir erreur, confusion… C'est l'instinct de conservation de l'espère qui prédomine et…

_Temperance, la coupa-t-il, arrêtez de vous justif…

Ce fut à son tour d'être interrompu, et ce de la plus douce façon qui soit. Surpris par le contact des lèvres de sa partenaire, sa réaction tarda un peu. Mais une fois lancé rien ne l'arrêta. Il comprit tous les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. Le baisé se veut tendre, voluptueux…

_Et bien, cela valait le déplacement, merci pour votre invitation Docteur Saroyan, s'exclama Cullen en les désignant d'un signe de tête.

_Ne soyez pas dure avec eux, tenta Camille.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Sweet les a à l'œil, s'amusa-t-il, et puis leur quota d'enquêtes résolus est exemplaire.

_Moi je dis que ça devient chaud… Faudrait peut-être songé à aller les séparer, ironisa Hodgins.

_Jack, laisse-les un peu. Si tu interviens tu risques d'avoir une mauvaise surprise, menaça Angéla.

_Ma théorie est bien valide, mais comment vont-ils gérer cette nouvelle étape ?

_Pas besoin de leur faire de dessin, taquina Daisy.

La réalité rattrapa nos tourtereaux lorsqu'une nuée d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle.

_Tu crois que c'est pour nous ? Interrogea Bones maligne.

_J'en doute, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres avant de recommencer.

_Seeley, le repoussa-t-elle gentiment, nous avons quand même une audience, désigna-t-elle leur petite tablée d'un mouvement de tête.

_Au diable l'audience, il y a trop de temps à rattraper. Dit-il la faisant valser en l'air à bout de bras, déclenchant un rire cristallin de sa partenaire.

_Booth, attention à ton dos, et ton bras, le réprimanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

_Merci de me le rappeler, grommela-t-il la reposant au sol tendrement.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ils retournèrent à leur table et ce fut un concert d'applaudissement, plus discret que le précédent, qui les accueillit. Booth tira galamment le siège de sa partenaire qui le remercia en déposant un bécot sur ses lèvres.

_Attention à ce que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, réprima Camille souriante tandis que Booth reprenait sa place.

_C'est plutôt une bonne habitude, taquina Angéla.

_C'est vrai ça, renchérit Jack embrassant sa dulcinée.

_Pas de ça sur le terrain, avertit Cullen.

_Du moins sauf cas particulier, tenta Camille.

_Docteur Saroyan, dit-il trahi, faisant rire l'assemblée.

_Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, il faudra en discuter lors de votre prochaine séance.

_Lancelot, laisse-les un peu. Ce sont des adultes responsables.

_Mademoiselle Wicks a tout à fait raison, soutint Brennan tandis qu'un serveur finissait de remplir les flûtes à champagne.

Puis elle se leva lentement, prenant appui sur son partenaire.

_Bones ?

Elle posa la main sur son épaule, le rassurant à sa façon, et le silence se fit à la petite tablée.

_Je… Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence. J'imagine que la première semaine n'a pas été des plus faciles, et j'en suis désolée. Je m'excuse pour tous les tracas que je vous ai causés alors… Merci à vous tous d'être présent en cette circonstance particulière, Merci à Jack pour cette belle table, merci à Angéla pour m'avoir convaincu de venir. Merci à vous Docteur Saroyan pour avoir autoriser cette petite fête ce matin, et merci à Monsieur Cullen d'avoir vendu la mèche. Dit-elle les faisant rire.

Merci à toi, Seeley, pour ton soutien dans cette épreuve… Je lève mon verre pour vous remercier, et je lève mon verre à une chose qui nous est chère, la vie. A la vie, finit-elle levant sa flûte avant de déposer, derechef, un baisé sur les lèvres de son partenaire tandis qu'un 'A la vie' sonore et en chœur faisait écho à son toast.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. Une autre histoire, indépendante de celle-ci, est en train de sortir, rester à l'affût._


End file.
